el zodiaco maya
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: este es un pequeño dato de los mayas
1. Chapter 1

1.-El lagarto, 13 de diciembre al 9 de enero.

2.-El mono, 10 de enero al 6 de febrero.

3.-El halcón, 7 de febrero al 6 de marzo.

4.-El jaguar, el 7 de marzo al 3 de abril.

5.-El zorro, 4 de abril al 1 de mayo.

6.-La serpiente, 2 de mayo al 29 de mayo.

7.-La ardilla, 30 de mayo al 26 de junio.

8.-La tortuga, el 27 de junio al 25 de julio.

9.-El murciélago, el 26 de julio al 22 de agosto.

10.-El escorpión, el 23 de agosto al 19 de septiembre.

11.-El venado, el 20 de septiembre al 17 de octubre.

12.-La lechuza, 18 de octubre al 14 de noviembre.

13.-El pavo real, 15 de noviembre al 12 de diciembre

Kibray - LAGARTO

(13 de diciembre de 9 de enero)

Características Generales

Estós Serés, Tienen La Capacidad De adaptarse a Cualquier Ambiente del ya Cualquier del Entorno de las Personas. Son muy simples, y Tienen mucha Energía Positiva de Me contagian al ambiente, lo porción del tanto Estar un Lado de la ONU lagarto es REALMENTE placer un.

Pero Para Qué puedas Para entrar en do circulo Debes Aprender a Ser ORDENADO COMO Ellos, sobretodo en do PIEZA. Puede del Que entres a la habitación y te encuentres Que TODO ESTA desordenado, Pero en ese "Desorden" Ellos encuentran TODO Lo Que Buscan. Y si te atreves a moverle algoritmos de Lugar, atacada Sienten do Intimidad. Por Otro Lado no les gusta Que le esten diciendo un rato CADA Que es Lo Que Tienen Que HACER Y Que es Lo Que no. Odian Que los Esten presionando y molestando. Sí se cansa lagarto un, sí pondra furioso y desaparecerá.

Algunos de Ellos ningún hijo tan Fanáticos del Orden, les gusta Que los demás La le-Dejen TODO Preparado y no Tener Que realizar Ellos this pisos de Trabajos.

Trabajo

El lagarto del siempre NECESITA mas del Tiempo Que rinde El Día, PORQUE les gusta HACER Muchas Cosas Durante el dia y disfrutan al maximo del Tiempo Libre Que Tengan. De Cuando Tienen La Mente Limpia, Ideas Suelen Tener brillantes. Pero Para Qué ESTO ocurra, Deben enajenante de Mucho de Tiempo para Reflexionar, y Solamente HACER ESO y no Otra. Puede del Que Muchas Veces Los Lagartos sean considerados vagos COMO. Pero si SABES ver al ritmo al Que se mueven, aunque lo veas nada HACER pecado, las ideas suspensiones valen oro.

Los lagartos pueden destacarse en el Terreno de la Investigación. REALMENTE servicio Florerias Vocación Una Ellos párr. Puede del Que this Mucho Tiempo Investigando sin Fenómeno, Pero Hasta Que No consiga do Objetivo de la ESA Investigación no Parara.

Otras Profesiones en las Cuales sí podria destacar serian: odontólogo, cirujano, bibliotecario, neurólogo.

Amor

Son personajes muy introvertidas, no les gusta Estar Contando sos intimidades. No les gustan Que Todos lo miren, ya Que podria Ponerse muy colorado de los nervios y timidez Que le Daría.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Los Colegas Con Los Que se llevara de maravilla Seran: El Escorpión Con El Que le gustara La Intimidad Que Puede del guardar el aire, el pecado Tener Que contarle nada. Por Otro Lado Y el jaguar, al Cual admiración do valor párr realizar Las Cosas. Con Los zorros sí llevara estupendamente Bien Porqué hijo Leales Sumamente. Que se Puede del caso estafa Ellos y Tengan MUCHOS Hijos.

La luna en lagarto párr Las Mujeres

Les encanta el Hogar y lo SABEN Llevar de maravilla. Tienen el control de de Todos los Gastos. Sabe Donde comprar al mejor precio y de calidad del buena. Observa MUCHOS los Precios CUANDO compra y es Capaz de Caminar Todo un Día del hasta ENCONTRAR EL Precio mas barato.

Le encanta Que TODO brille en su Casa, CADA mira detalle y Limpia, Limpia y Limpia. Siempre TODO PARECE COMO SI nuevo Cada Día comprara los Objetos o pisos de la casa.

es muy sincera, y del siempre va estafa La Verdad. Si La engañas, ella muy sueros Difícil Que Vuelva a Confiar en ti. Obviamente Que te perdonara, Pero las Cosas no SERAN COMO were en algun Momento.

La Estación del Año que mas Disfruta UNA MUJER lagarto es el verano. Le encanta receive ESE Calor del sol y de Tomar Otro de color en la piel. Le encanta el mar, do do paz tranquilidad. Ama Estar en ESE ambiente y Pasar Todo el Día observando A el ambiente.

Madre de Cuando el mar, le gustara Que SUS Hijos aprendan un servicio muy Responsables y les enseñara una cola adquieran mucha independencia. Se sentirán Sumamente Realizadas si logran Hacerlo.

La luna en lagarto párr Los Hombres

Es Difícil Terminar de study un lagarto hombre un, CASI SIEMPRE Guarda Secretos de Que Jamas Los Sabrás. Puede del Que se Sienta mal si los saca a la luz.

PRINCIPALMENTE ONU NECESITA lagarto de Tiempo para Pensar y Estar solo párrafo Poder Ponerse en eje y this busque Con El Mismo. Por Eso Que utilicen Puede del ESE de Tiempo para realizar algun deporte o Actividad Que los apasione párr Liberar ADEMÁS las Tensiones Que Poseen. Los periodos Que hijo no Podemos tocarles los de Lectura, ya Que párr Ellos hijo mágicos PORQUE SE Meten En Un universo LLENO de Cosas párr Descubrir. Es de suma importância Que aprendas a no molestarlos y respetar ESE Momento PORQUE sino-Ellos sí sentirán muy agobiados.

Es Un Estructural muy ser, Que POSEE Muchas Cosas Típicas de EL. Le gusta Tener organizadas las Cosas Que . Diariamente y los apuntes de Estudio also. Al gustarle Mucho El Estudio es muy Importante Para El Tener la mesa estudiara Donde Limpia y muy despejada. En ESE Espacio Tiene TODO Lo Que QUIERE De Lápices de Todos los colores, Marcadores Hasta, gomas, sacapuntas, reglas, calculadoras, Papeles Borradores párrafo HACER, plasticota, folios e infinidades de Cosas Que ni te imaginas. Si un Lugar Alguna persona sí le ocurre algun motor Objeto de su, el SE DARA Cuenta instantaneamente y sí pondra furioso. En Las Actividades Actividades hogareñas, no es UNA PERSONA muy activa, no le agrada Limpiar o realizar las Tareas de la casa. Ni tampoco le gustan los Arreglos Domésticos de como el Cambio de lamparitas, De Cueros párr Las canillas, La Pintura de las Paredes, EL ARREGLO De Una cañería. Pueden Pasar Jahr Que el No Se inmutara porciones arreglarlas.

Afinidad

En El Terreno amoroso, muy Aspecto ONU Importante es La Confianza en El Otro. El lagarto es muy leal y le gusta Que also do Pareja mar lo. Es UNA PERSONA Que Exige un Nivel amoroso de como es la amistad. Le gusta mas la Calidad Que Tener Tantas Cosas Que quizas no Valgan del tanto la pena. Si no está en Pareja No Se Hace Problema, porqué un lo largo de do vida aprendio un solo de Estar y Bien. .

El amigo fiel es Más El Alacrán, PORQUE Tiene Una Relación de telepatía Única. Con El jaguar se sentira sin Única Presencia Deseo de Admiración Por Su. Y Con La tortuga compartirá los muchas charlas Profundas Donde sí Lanzara un Hablar Con soltura.

BATZ Kimil - MONO

(10 de enero a 6 de febrero)

Características Generales

Los monos hijo Los Mas Divertidos del horóscopo, y el ESO Mismo lo Sabe. Le encanta Estar Siempre activo, pavadas Haciendo, Presente Tiene Siempre do Niño interior. Siempre Tiene ganas de Estar bien y Pasar CADA Momento de COMO SI FUERA Único. El optimismo los caracteriza, hijo y Seres estafa de abundante esperanza.

Les gusta study Gente mucha, y les encanta Estar Siempre acompañados. Es muy Difícil Que UNO no lleve en sí busque estafa los monos, Siempre Tienen buen humor y muy lo contagian muchisimo. Como Organizadores de Eventos hijo Los Mejores, organizaran Todo de tal Manera Que Nada Hara Falta. Tienen UNA Alta Capacidad párr UNIR Grupos variadísimos.

Trabajo

A los monos no les gusta mucho Trabajar. Prefieren HACER carreras de pisos Creativas Que le den Una CIERTA Autonomía y puedan manejar sos Horarios Lo mejor Posible. Las Profesiones que mas le gustaran Seran: artista de Televisión y teatro, publicista, cantante, Analista en Computadoras, etc Le gustan los muchas Cosas a la Vez, Tiene Que Aprender a desarrollar la constancia párr TODO lograr Poder lo Que se proponga.

Amor

Y muy cariñosos Tanto en El Amor Como en la amistad los monos hijo Unicos. Lo Único Que al servicio muy inconstantes y cansarse de tareas pendientes, no muy hijo Fieles un Pareja do, les gusta Estar Con los muchas conocer personas párr El Verdadero Amor.

Que Para el mono del siempre this a tu lado, Tienes Que Estar sorprendiéndolo a CADA rato, mucha Tener Imaginación y Tener personalidad. Piensa Que al gustarle Las Nuevas Cosas, La Curiosidad es do Fuerte. Y si tu TIENES COSAS párr Esconder EL descubrirlas intentara.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

A los monos le encanta mantener Una Relación de Negocios estafa sos amigas la serpientes, Si Se Unen Ambos Hace ONU Potente Fuerte de conjunto y muy muy. Muy ambiciosos Son los Dos. Le entregara do corazón al venado PORQUE les encanta do Carácter y adoraran cuidarlo. Con Quien Hara vínculos de amistad sueros Con el real pavo.

La luna en mono párr Las Mujeres

Es Una actriz nata, graciosa Demasiado, muy creativa y estafa Único carisma un. Con ESTAS Características Alcanza una cola do Entorno le preste muchisima Atención Social y de Me aprecien Mucho. Las monas hijo muy arregladas y del siempre lucen de maravilla. Las Que No hijo tan bonitas buscaran la Manera de LLAMAR la Atención destacando algun rasgo de personalidad y also do lucirán Fantásticas. Natas Las monas hijo seductoras, y les gustara ESA tool párr conseguir Lo Que Ellas Quieran, Por El solista de Hecho de tenerlo. Romanticismo gran des Also Poseen. El Problema Que se enamora y desenamora sí facilmente. El Poder de Seducción de Que Tiene Salón HACE de Que Los Hombres Caigan unas empanadas suspensiones, Pero Ellas no ELEGIR Cual SABEN. Puede del Que this in English en Pareja acondicionado y Alguien this muy a gusto, Pero Asi de la nada Puede del toparse Con otro hombre y enamorarse perdidamente. Y Empieza a Pensar si REALMENTE ESTA Feliz o QUIERE change de relacion.

Su casa la mantienen de maravilla, reluciente. Y El Tiempo Que les sobra lo utilizan Ellas para, para pasarla bien y embellecerse.

Mona Una Estafa del siempre la pasaras bien, del tanto en los malos, momentos de Como en los buenos, ella es muy resolutiva y del siempre le saca una Sonrisa un tema de any.

La luna en mono párr Los Hombres

Los monos hijo hombre Que Tienen Una Increíble independencia. Para Qué Tengamos Una Buena relación aire mono un, PRINCIPALMENTE No Hay Que prohibirles ESA libertad Que Poseen.

Les gusta mucho el ESO Dinero y porción hijo Personas Que Nunca sí Quedan quietas, Siempre ESTAS Emprendiendo algoritmos párr Generar Dinero. Pueden tranquilamente Estar un cargamento De Una Empresa y hacerla CRECER enormemente. No le gusta nada Para La Gente mediocre y le fascina vivir la vida Con El Mayor de los lujos. Jóvenes de Cuando hijo, revolucionados hijo Bastante, POR SUS Padres ESO trataran de educarlo de tal Manera Que se tranquilice y empiece a madurar de POCO.

Son Seres muy enérgicos y estafa muy buena onda Que contagian una CUALQUIERA Que se le cruza Por el camino. Siempre QUIERE Estar en la cima de Todos Lados y si no le seguis el ritmo el de Sigue en solitario. Por this Razón A Veces sí Qaeda en solitario, seguirlo Florerias Nadie PORQUE.

Se Puede Decir Que su Son alcalde placer las Mujeres, una las Cuales les gustara el CONOCER. Seductor muy Es y TODO hombre un. Sabe muy bien CONQUISTAR Opuesto al sexo. Si te cruzas estafa mono un, no te olvidarás de Nunca de la aventura Que compartirás el aire.

Afinidad

Son muy sociables Dentro del horóscopo. Pero estafa Mejor sí lleva es estafa la serpiente, compañera de Negocios Y estafadores Los Pavos Reales de Que recuerditos pasaran inolvidables, PORQUE TIENEN los muchas characteristics en materiales de buen calidad.

COZ - HALCÓN

(7 de febrero a 6 de marzo)

Características Generales

Los Nativos de Este signo hijo Seres Espirituales Muy. TIENEN Y sin Poder de personalidad muy Fuerte. Tienen mucha Presencia Por Eso Otros Signos lo respetan Mucho. Dentro Del Calendario maya representantes col de Dios de Los Mayas (Quetzalcoatl).

Saber ver las Cosas from mucha DISTANCIA Y además es muy perceptivo. PUEDE v. Mucho Mas Alla De Los Demas Signos. Tienen especial Una palabra capacidad, ante Momentos duros SABEN Estar muy Tranquilos y serenos manteniendo Una paz interior Increíble.

En Su vida pasa porción Muchísimas Etapas: CUANDO es joven El sí dedica especialmente a HACER Dinero, Bienes poseer Materiales del como autos casas, ropa de marca Y además de TODO ESO Formar núcleo des familiar. Pero CUANDO SE Hace Más viejo, Tiende MAS A Las COSAS Espirituales, Por lo Tanto Estudiar intentara mucha metafísica, Filosofía y teología.

Trabajo

Las Ocupaciones que mas los benefician serian las Que Tienen algun pisos de Relación Con las Leyes: juez, abogado, escribano, embajador. Y de como al halcón le gusta volar, Una Ocupación Que lo fascinara servicio sueros aviador, comisario de abordo o azafata.

Amor

El halcón es Una persona muy fiel, Una Vez Que se enamora sí Queda estafa ESA persona Para Siempre. Y el cebador Que Amor del tenga, Quedara en do memoria de Por Vida. Que Se Puede del caso Veces VARIAS, Pero Siempre Quedara En Su memoria El Primero y el Nunca sí entregara porción completo. Personas de su hijo estafadores Una moral y Ética Que Nadie sí las Tocar Florerias. Y Sus Hijos heredaran AEE characteristics, morales muy Seran, HONESTOS, y tendran mucha sinceridad.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

En Es UNA PERSONA de Que SABE MUY BIEN CUANDO SE Trata de ELEGIR a sus Amigos. Le encantan las serpientes PORQUE hijo personajes muy sabias y porción Supuesto Las Lechuzas Con las Que guardara secretos. Como Pareja les gustaran las ardillas Porqué hijo muy locas Y Traviesas.

La luna en halcón párr Las Mujeres

Es UNA MUJER Bastante Complicada, PORQUE QUIERE Que la Gente de Me Rodea ella mar Igual de especial que. Para conseguir do Aprecio, Debes meet ciertas caracteristicas de Que hijo exigidas Bastante. Tener debe Primero Inteligencia Una Óptima, poseer Que Tiene Una cultura muy generales Amplia párr Hablar de Temas de variada índole. Por Otro Lado Tiene Que Saber Mucho de Política y de lo Que Pasa Día a Día En El País.

Los halcones hijo Seres Qué saben Mucho de la Vida Y De Las Cosas En General, Por Eso Que pretenden los demás La sean de como Ellos.

Los halcones sí destacan especialmente en el Arte, Aunque No del tenga dotes Especiales se sabe desenvolver muy bien. Si QUIERES sorprenderlas una Mujeres halcón las, les gustan las Cosas Románticas Pero Que esten enfocadas a lo Artístico. La mejor Salida romántica Que le podrias ofrecer una seria Una visita a algun Lugar Donde sí expongan cuadros y Cosas Artísticas, encantada Quedara. Exquisitos MUY hijo Gustos Sus, sos casas o apartamentos estan DECORADOS De Una Manera muy moderna y lujosa. Ella es UN HOMBRE buscara un Alguien Que le brinde Lo Que ella QUIERE.

La luna en halcón párr Los Hombres

Los halcones disfrutan del mucho de la soledad y de do independencia, POR lo del tanto si sí comprometen a Estar Con Alguien es PORQUE REALMENTE van a Disfrutar de do Compañía y Realmente vale la pena El Esfuerzo. Para atrapar un halcón un, habria Que HACER magia y HACER Que do vida se como sin milagro, ya Que es tarea Difícil sable SUS Gustos, PORQUE es muy inconstante en Ellos.

Le gusta Estar Con Hermosas Mujeres que esten bien cuidadas y estafa Una Figura esbelta. Una mujer Que sobresalga de belleza. Ademas de ESTAS characteristics, la inteligente señora Tiene Que Ser, no Hablar del tanto y sobretodo Hacerlo estafa Propiedad. Se Puede Decir Que le gusta Tener el control el Sobre las mujeres y es Bastante machista. En Es Parecido al hombre de Sociedades HACE MUCHOS Jahr. Le gusta del siempre Decidir a El, y LUEGO Comunicar do opinión a la par su. Los Asuntos de Menor importância le gusta Que se encargue do par. Por Eso es Una familia sueros Quien arbitre TODO and hold El Orden de la casa, CASI COMO SI SE tratara de Ejército un. POSEE Demasiada exigencia Con El Y Los Demas, Pero un Pesar de Ello, Capacidad de Tendra párr brindar afecto de una familia do en general.

Afinidad

Los Signos compatibles Más Con Los halcones hijo Las Lechuzas PORQUE AMBOS MUY Espirituales hijo. A los halcones les encantan las ardillas Por Su picardía y diversión. Pero de Quien sí enamore REALMENTE sueros de la serpiente PORQUE la serpiente Tiene tanta Presencia de como el e impone Mucho.

BALAM - JAGUAR

(7 de marzo a 3 de abril)

Características Generales

Tiene El jaguar mucha Pasión y fogosidad de Me emana de Manera fatal. Todo ESE caudal lo saca de Como Una fiera. Es considerado sin porciones muy respetado animales del los Descendientes de los Dioses. Joe Cada Cosa Que se plantean la cumplen Problema pecado, párr Ellos nada es imposible. Les encantan las Situaciones de Riesgo Donde TODAS las Hormonas estan en FUNCIÓNamiento.

Para CONQUISTAR a Alguien, Primero la observan, y comienzan una Avanzar despacito, paso a paso y Una Vez Que this Seguro Comienza el Ataque. Cuanto mas Difícil es la tarea, mas le gusta la aventura, le géneros Una Situación Única.

Trabajo

En Todos Los Aspectos de do vida, al jaguar le gustara enfrentarse a Cosas Nuevas Que lo desafíen constantemente. Por lo del tanto del siempre aspirara a Formar Grandes Cosas Como: sí Escritor de categoría, boxeador, artista de la Música, etc

Amor

En El Terreno amoroso, CUANDO ENCUENTRA una Alguien Que REALMENTE llama do Atención dirigirá Toda do Energía párr lograr conseguir Do Amor. Y lo hara De Una Manera Tal Que No Podras resistirte. Puede del Que te preguntes las Maneras en Que te conquisto, Sabrás del lo de Nunca Pero, solo el Sabe el Poder de conquista Que utiliza y sabe Que Siempre le Funciona y sí Siente Demasiado bien acondicionado el.

Los Nativos de la ESTE SIGNO SABEN TODOS Los Secretos Sexuales, y del mucho conocen el Cuerpo.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sus Mejores Colegas Con El murciélago y el pavo real. Los tres hijo inseparables y la Pasan muy bien juntos PORQUE TIENEN Muchas Cosas en materiales de buen calidad. Con do amiga la tortuga Aprende a desarrolar la paz interior y la tranquilidad de la vida. Es una Amiga muy tranquila Que lo assistance un Estar Siempre en calma.

La luna en jaguar párr Las Mujeres

TRATAR de study En Profundidad a las Mujeres de Este signo es tarea Difícil. Porqué Cambian muchisimo y sí las de Nunca Llega un study. De acuerdo a la Ocasión Cambia de como el camaleón.

Son personajes Que Tener aman independencia, muy fogosas Y Que les encanta Tener libertad párrafo HACER Lo Que sí les de la gana. Si this Atada un algoritmo Que no vale la pena, sí llenara de resentimiento y Frustración Que no la dejaran ver nada, solo le saldra la ira contenida Que No Pudo manifestar. Por Otro Lado, un ella le gusta Tener UN HOMBRE Que Verdaderamente valga la pena y sí Sienta muy cuidada Con El, Alguien Que le brinde TODO do Calor y amor. A Pesar de ESTO, Cuando Los Hombres tratan de realizar buenas Acciones Con Ella, los rechaza o los ataca y entonces Los Hombres la dejan sola.

Por Eso Es muy Importante Que Aprenda a Controlar sos impulsos párrafo no espantarlos y Poder meet ESA Que necesidad ella POSEE.

Las fieras de Este signo Tienen Una mirada penetrante Que enamora, do Poder está en La Mirada Que encandila y géneros de los muchas ¿Tienes dudas. Esa mirada Puede del Parecer de pura tristeza o de pura Pasión, aire Una mirada profunda de venir Hombres Que utiliza párr seducir Y Que Todos Caigan rendidos unos pasteles suspensiones. Hijo ASI Las Mujeres jaguar Una Mezcla de tareas pendientes. Estar estafa uña de Ellas es TODO el Desafío de la ONU.

La luna en jaguar párr Los Hombres

El hombre, resulte Que Puede del UNO Que Controlar Florerias Nadie. Si Tienes Pensado atraparlo, Trata de hacerte la Difícil, haz Que el Piense Que this Llamando tu atencion y no al Revés. Sí se Sienten Con El Poder del cosmos felices MUY hijo.

Si al hombre de Este signo le gusta Alguien, Hara camino del el Mismo Que sin felino, de un poquito, co Pasos cortos Pero Seguros pecado Que Nadie Vea lo ni ESCUCHE. Tiene CUANDO Y una mujer Cerca do, Empieza la Acción.

De Cuando estan noviando, les gusta pasarla muy bien hijo do la par, si no le do Pareja Sigue el ritmo, la deja PORQUE SE aburre y Empieza la búsqueda de Otra. Si QUIERES servicio La Pareja de la ONU jaguar, deberas servicio muy activa, inteligente, creativa, y estafa mucha Energía.

Para Estar al Lado de El, Tienes Que Ser muy perceptivo y sable las Cosas Que Pasan Por Su cabeza, Pero IGUALMENTE Habra COSAS de Que Nunca Las Sabrás.

Aunque parezca Una fiera indomable, en lo mas profundo de do mucha POSEE servicio ternura y amor párr dar y receive, solo Llegar Que heno un su Corazón y demostrarle Confianza Para Qué el sí Pueda abrir.

Afinidad

Pocas muy heno Personas Que pueden Controlar A Este animal. Cuentos Animales hijo el real pavo, Que Comparte MUCHOS aspects Con El jaguar y ambones sí Llevan muy bien y el murciélago Que al servicio muy perceptivo del siempre sabe Que le pasa. Los tres hijo trío sin inseparable Que se Llevan de maravilla. Y Por ultimo la sabia tortuga Que le del transmite paz es CADA Momento Para Qué Pueda Bajar las Revoluciones Que POSEE y aquietar Un Poco La Mente. SER en lo mas profundo de su, le encantaria parecerse a la tortuga.

FEX - ZORRO

(4 de abril a 1 de mayo)

Características Generales

El zorro es UNA PERSONA Que this párr dar sevicia A Los Demas. Es Sumamente solidario y es Capaz de dar TODO POR friend. Desde Que NACEN Poseen ESE don de Ayudar y brindar TODO Lo Que pueden al projimo desde lo lo materiales del hasta sentimental. Son muy correctos, POR Luchan los Derechos Humanos y defienden a la Gente Que No Tiene la palabra capacidad, párr Hacerlo

Trabajo

Este animal de trabajador es muy, Pero Tendria Que Tener Una Relación mas profunda Con El Dinero, PORQUE Trabaja Mucho Pero el capital de Nunca le Alcanza párr las needs Que Tiene. Generalmente si monta Alguna Empresa, esta página no le reditúa. Pueda Que No Este Vocación Realizando s. Tendria Que encauzar do Energía en Trabajos en Donde Pueda utilizar el don nato POSEE que. Algunos de los Trabajos Que podria realizar Serian de enfermero, Sociólogo, medico, psicólogo, etc Es Decir TODAS carreras Que le permitan Ayudar Al Otro.

Amor

Son Sumamente guardaespaldas, Ellos demuestran sos Sentimientos Cuando Te Prestan Atención, te cuidan y sí preocupan Por Vos. Se acuerda de TODAS las Fechas Importantes, no en sí perdonaría Jamás olvidarse de Una. Tranquilos Hijo Muy, serenos Y, CUANDO SE Sienten Molestos prefieren aislarse y no molestar a Nadie.

Hay Que Tener precaucion CUANDO SE sobrepasa los Ahí PORQUE demuestran do ira. Puede del Que ESA ira no miento, PORQUE SE recuperan enseguida. Por Eso los Zorros Tienen a ratos alma de niñez y porción Other de Ogro malvado.

PUEDE estafadores de Que ESTAS ACTITUDES pienses de Que El Zorro No Es sensible, y te Equivocas PORQUE es Demasiado sensato y sí le da porción llorar porción Cosas de como Escenas de amor en Una novela.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sí se Alcanza una domar al zorro, Es Un leal muy Colega y respetuoso estafa El Otro. Ademas Entrega do incondicionalmente amor y Brinda TODO Lo Que Puede del de si. Se lleva muy bien acondicionado Los Lagartos PORQUE Los Zorros del mucho confían en Ellos, y Con Los monos PORQUE les encanta do Carácter. Con El Que le gustara entablar Una Relación amorosa sueros Con El venado.

La luna en zorro párr Las Mujeres

Las Mujeres hijo zorro en algun punto complicadas. Le gusta la sencillez en Todos los Aspectos, Entre Medio de lo Lujoso Ella Se Siente incomoda y Florerias Que posiblemente this bien posicionada financially ella Se mantiene la sencillez estafa de Me caracteriza.

Su Vivienda Muchas Veces Puede del Parecer de fantasía, de como do vida Misma. En los muchas OCASIONES SE midiereis en Problemas, de Los Cuales No sabe desprenderse de Como, y Su Carácter no la assistance PORQUE al gustarle Mucho Hablar, Cada Vez sí entierra Mas.

Tiene alma de hippie PORQUE A MEDIDA Que Pase el Tiempo lo sera, y sí enamorara de Alguien Que this in English en ESE ambiente, Pero Puede del que mas Adelante sí caso ONU de la estafa hombre de Empresa. Pero sí Nunca olvidara de do Juventud y El los recuerditos Pasados .

La luna en zorro párr Los Hombres

Joven era de Cuando, posiblemente no les gustaba El Orden y lo violaban un rato Cada. Les gustan las Cosas justas y tienden Siempre a la porción del lucha Lo Que corresponde REALMENTE. No toleran Que No Se respeten los Derechos de los Humanos en general. Por Eso No Se cansaran De Luchar porciones Causas Justas Y para Preservar El Medio Ambiente párr Un Mundo MEJOR Y TAMBIEN SE quejaran De Los Derechos de Todos los Días. Suelen Vivir muy en la luna y Muchas Veces no bajan y en Viven ONU equivocados POCO. Tienden a Ponerse Objetivos de Alto Que Nivel Veces Muchas no pueden Alcanzar. Tienen Una CIERTA Tendencia un fantasiosos muy ser, de como Personajes De Película Que No Viven La Realidad Misma. De Cuando es joven El, del mucho el cultivo de sable párrafo busque Estar Preparado Para El Futuro y enfrentar bien al Mundo para vencerlo. Pero estafa el paso del Tiempo en sí convierte en la ONU Ciudadano mas aire las Mismas posturas Que Adopta el projimo. En ciertos Momentos recuerdan Que CUANDO Eran Jóvenes habian luchado porción Otras Ideas y of this Manera cambiara Poco des el rumbo y empezara NuevaMente La Lucha párr Que se cumplan las Leyes y Que Haya Un Mundo mas justo.

Afinidad

Se lleva muy bien el zorro Con Los escorpiones y lagartos. Podra Ellos Con Sentirse a gusto contándoles sos secretos y Problemas. Se demostrara Tal Cual es. LUEGO Con La serpiente also mantendra Una Muy buena relación Más Que Nada En El Tema de los Negocios. De las Que se enamorara sueros de Las Lechuzas Por Su peculiar personalidad y forma de vida Que le gustaria copiar.

KAN - SERPIENTE

(2 de mayo a 29 de mayo)

Características Generales

Como ya sabemos de Todos, la serpiente es muy sensual, Presencia mucha Tiene, es muy coqueta y del siempre va por la Vida Con mucha Elegancia. Es muy glamorosa y no pasa desapercibida. Le gusta la vida lujuriosa y Llena de Cosas. Por Ello, estara Siempre activa tratando de lograr la ESA vida Que del tanto le gusta, realizarlo Poder buscara TODAS Las Herramientas necesarias párr. Le encanta de Me respeten y le Tengan muchisima Admiración.

Inteligencia no le Falta, es muy culta, le gusta leer muchisimo Sobre Temas Variados, Por Eso es do Tendra Casa Un lugar Especializado párr guardar Todo tipo de libros y leerlos sin plácidamente Poder Escritorio párr. Le gusta Tener do Espacio, Y Que Nadie sí atreva a ocupárselo PORQUE SE enojaría muchisimo. Ella Siempre Busca Tareas párr realizar y Disfruta muchisimo de la soledad y la paz interior pecado Que Nadie la Moleste. ESTO no Que impide la colocación muy simpática y el mar le guste study Gente. Pero do Momento personal muy Importante es.

Trabajo

Al gustarle del tanto leer y cultivarse Por Dentro es Toda una Escritora innata. Por Eso do Vocación Estara direccionada a carreras de ESE Estilo. Pero de como le gusta mucho el Dinero, duro trabajara párr tenerlo. Puede del Que trabaje en el área de marketing, publicidad, en Actividades Artísticas en Donde Pueda desarrollar TODO do potencial.

Amor

Una Tienen interior Seguridad Que las Hace muy interesante. Y ESA direction seguridad la utilizan en Todos Los Ámbitos de do vida, Menos en El Terreno amoroso, en el Cual necesitan el cariño del Otro muchisimo. Ellas Para el cumple un amor rol fundamental en sus Información Vidas, Gracias a el Viven y sí Sienten un Pleno.

Enamoradizas Hijo Muy. Estan enamoradas de Cuando, Pesadas hijo del ya muy Veces do par sí agobia porción del tanto Cariño. De this Manera hijo estafadores la Gente Que REALMENTE aprecian muchisimo.

De Cuando sí Dana un Una serpiente, ella es Capaz de Todo, Florerias reaccionar de la Manera Que UNO Jamás sí Espera.

La luna en serpiente párr Las Mujeres

La serpiente mujer es Sumamente Encantadora y sexy. Le gusta Estar al Lado de Alguien Que this bien posicionado y de Me ame. No le gustan las Tareas de la Casa del ni change los pañales de Los bebes, Pero de TODAS Maneras si lo Tiene Que HACER no es Problema ella párr.

Tiene independencia Una Unica, y Una interior Seguridad Que las Hace dueñas de empresas muy Importantes. En ESE Puesto Ellas tienden a realizar mucha Competencia Con El sexo Opuesto PORQUE les encanta ese game. Le gusta mas ganarse la ONU por puesto do palabra capacidad, po Que Cierto no le Falta, Pero si no ocurre ASI, Hara Lo Que mar párr SUS conseguir Objetivos, utilizara TODAS SUS Herramientas. Los Que intenten Competir Con Ella deberan muchisimo Luchar.

El amor de es Débil do punto, PORQUE in this Ámbito sí Juega TODO. Es muy sensual y le gusta USAR SUS armas de seducción. IGUALMENTE le gusta ELEGIR busque un par do, Por Eso constantemente estara evaluándolo to see si le gusta. Le gusta Tener do Mente Dividida en dos, Por Un Lado Pensar en do vida estafa real amor del el real, y porción Otra Los Amores imposibles Que Nunca pudieron ser.

La luna en serpiente párr Los Hombres

La serpiente hombre, sí Siente Que es TODO Lo Que el Realice debe Tener Éxito si o si. Su par Deber de comprender Que Para El, el tema de laboral es de suma importância. De this Manera el sí Siente Capaz de brindarle un Lo Su familia TODO Que se merecen en lo referido un material lo y amor del mucho also. Pero es muy Importante Que Ellos logren sos Objetivos, ya Que les creara Seguro Bienestar un. Saben muy bien el tema de de los Negocios y de capital el. Saben administrarlo y Hacerlo Durar y Crecer.

En el amoroso Terreno, les gusta el servicio Que encabeza la familia y al Cual Todos le Tienen Mucho Respeto. Le gusta Que do par, this del siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo y cuidarlo.

Muchas Veces sí dados Que no les gusta compartir el Dinero, Pero no es del siempre of this Manera. Les cuesta del mucho ganárselo y le dan un valor del mucho ESE Esfuerzo. No lo derrochan ASI no mas. Lo invierten baño COSAS Qué saben de Que les brindara frutos Aires.

Su Debilidad es la buena comida, Acompañado de fino vino un. Es en la mesa Donde la serpiente obtiene gratificación do alcalde, al Igual Que el sexo, hijo sos dos manjares Especiales. Si QUIERES atrapar una serpiente UN HOMBRE ESTOS DOS condimentos Nunca te Deben faltar.

Afinidad

La serpiente es muy enamoradiza, Pero Igual es muy atenta y no es tan Fácil Quedarse Con Ella. La serpiente evaluara TODAS las Posibles Consecuencias de los antes ELEGIR un su par. Y sí fijara PRINCIPALMENTE si no está en Una buena posicion Económica. A las serpientes les encanta el son PORQUE venado muy Tranquilos y ESO las seducir Mucho. Con Los monos sí Sienten muy Seguras y felices PORQUE compartirán Momentos inolvidables.

Tzub - ARDILLA

(30 de mayo a 26 de junio)

Características Generales

ESTAS CRIATURAS inquietas, les Gusta programa Trabajar Mucho y Son Dedicadas Muy. Consiguen Amigos por Donde Quieran Que Vayan Por Su simpatía gran humor y buen. De Cuando aparecen en tu vida la llenan de alegría y amor. Te brindan do Apoyo incondicional.

Les gusta mucho Hablar, feelings suspensiones expresar y. Puede del Que Muchas Veces sí metan en ciertos líos, hijo de Pero CAPACES de salir enseguida PORQUE hijo muy sinceras ADEMÁS.

Trabajo

Su carrera seria ideal, la estafa Relacionada Temas where Ellas puedan Explotar TODO do locuaz potencial. Servicio Cuentos carreras podrian: locutor, periodista, comentarista etc La ardilla Tiene la palabra capacidad de ofrecerte unos TODO Y Que REALMENTE te Llegue a convencer about Lo Que dados. Lo Hara De Una Manera muy amena y divertida en la Cual Estarás tu tambien muy a gusto. Por Eso ella Siempre Tiene Lo Que quieren PORQUE trabajan del mucho y lo Hacen Siempre estafa muy buena onda. Pero ASI COMO les gusta Ahorrar Dinero y juntar, les gusta gastárselo en Cosas Que les encantan Pero ningún control Tienen.

Amor

En El Terreno amoroso, hijo muy enérgicas y les gusta Trabajar Mucho es this. Le fascina sorprender un amado do / a. Atrapan del mucho al Otro, y si this las enamora ella Caen unas empanadas suspensiones. Les Gusta MUCHOS Los pequeños Gestos, les llenan Mucho El Corazón. No importa mar Lo Que, ella solo Mirara la Intención Que Tuvo el Con otro ella, el Haber mar aunque Dedicado 5 Minutos párr ella Eso Es sin ella valioso muy Gesto pá eso se dice que les gusta mucho el romanticismo, estar siempre a tono en cada situación y sobretodo soñar y sentir esa hermosa sensación.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Los amigos de las ardillas podrían ser la lechuza con la que compartirá hermosos recuerdos y charlas y con el halcón al cual le demostrara mucha fidelidad y respeto. Con los monos apreciara los momentos de mucha diversión y con los murciélagos experimentar el romanticismo.

La luna en ardilla para las mujeres

A este tipo de mujeres les encanta pertenecer al sexo femenino. Por eso se dice que resaltan muy bien ese rasgo que aman. Principalmente le gusta el rol que cumple como mujer y lo realiza desde el corazón. En su hogar ella es muy importante, como es el modelo a seguir de mujer será la que arbitre todo en la casa; se ocupara de tener todo bajo control y se sentirá realmente muy bien. Ella es muy espontánea y se le ocurren cosas muy creativas.

Es muy activa, hace muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no se siente cansada para nada.

Como actriz seria fenomenal, porque brillaría como estrella. Igualmente en su vida propia siempre juega ese rol porque es algo innato que la caracteriza. Por su puesto que en esa vida la actriz más importante seria ella, y le pasaran cosas impresionantes que quedaran en su memoria y que mas adelante relatara a su descendencia.

La luna en ardilla para los hombres

Es muy creativo y espontáneo, siempre sabe como salir adelante sin problemas. Observa a a gente que triunfa económicamente y se dice al el mismo porque luchar por dinero si eso no es todo en la vida. Le desagrada la sociedad, no le gustan demasiados lujos, prefiere la sencillez y se basa principalmente en eso para desarrollar su vida. Es muy trabajador, porque sabe que necesita trabajar para poder satisfacer las necesidades básicas. No le gusta estar peleando con el otro, sino acepta a los demás y espera que los demás también lo acepten. Que haya una armonía importante en el ambiente fuera de conflictos que no llegan a ningún lado.

Los deportes le fascinan, y aunque él no sea muy deportista es fanático del equipo que sigue y no se pierde ningún partido. Ve al deporte como una verdadera pasión.

Cuando era pequeño, le gustaba mucho salir con chicas y no se ponía nunca de novio. Y si se encontraba en algún problema crítico mentía. Muchas veces, se inventa cuentos que luego se los termina creyendo y no se da cuenta que la realidad no es así. Es bastante complicado de entender. Sin embargo, es sumamente cariñoso y esta dispuesto a dar todo su amor y entregar enteramente si corazón.

Afinidad

La ardilla es muy amigable y encontrara amigos por donde vaya. Igualmente con los signos que mejor se llevara será con la lechuza con la que le contara todos sus secretos y compartirán momentos únicos y con los halcones que aprenderán mucho y ella les enseñaran muchas cosas también. Se darán un apoyo mutuo

AAK - TORTUGA

(27 de junio a 25 de julio)

Características generales

A la tortuga le gusta mucho estar en su casa y disfrutar mucho de ella. Les encanta estar mucho con su familia y dedicarle mucho tiempo. Para ella las relaciones tanto de amistad como amorosas son de suma importancia en su vida. Son muy trabajadoras, siempre están dispuestas a todo, a esforzarse y dar mas de si cada día para darle todo a su familia. Las mujeres tortuga se dice que saben administrar el capital como ninguna mujer en el zodiaco. Y el hombre se puede decir que representa un ejemplo muy bueno a seguir como cabeza familiar.

Trabajo

Le gusta muchos trabajar y estar sintiendo el poder natural del ambiente. Por eso aman la naturaleza y serian excelentes biólogos, ecologistas, jardineros, especialistas en la flora y fauna a la cual cuidaran con gran amor. Les gusta defender los derechos de los hombres y en general, es muy justiciera y le gusta que todo funcione como corresponde. Cuando trabaja es muy importante que este cómoda y a gusto con todos la que la rodean. Ella da todo de si y es muy leal. Esta dotada de una constancia y paciencia únicas. Ese es su secreto, con el cual consiguen todos sus frutos. Puede que le cueste llegar a donde ella quiere pero siempre, siempre llegara porque nunca dejara de luchar.

Amor

Las tortugas como amigas son únicas. En el terreno amoroso suelen ser muy introvertidas. Si quieres conseguir a una tortuga como novia, tendrás que encararla tu porque ella no se animaría.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Es muy tranquila por eso se llevara muy bien con cualquier signo del zodiaco. Con los que se llevara especialmente bien será con los murciélagos, pavos reales y jaguares.

La luna en tortuga para las mujeres

La mujer de este signo es considerada una excelente señora de la casa, que seguramente cualquier hombre le gustaría porque es una señora y madre ideal. Es muy dedicada a su familia. En su vida tienen un objetivo muy principal que es el de formar una familia, la cual les proporciona una felicidad única. Por eso desde jóvenes intentan apuntar a eso, comienzan su búsqueda. Intentaran encontrar el hombre apropiado para formar la familia, este tendrá que cumplir ciertas condiciones como se muy laburador, buena persona, culto y un verdadero padre de familia.

Por eso suelen contraer matrimonio a temprana edad y así poder tener sus hijos rápido.

Cuando ya sus hijos sean grandes, ellas se encargaran de ser abuelas excelentes, que querrán estar todo el tiempo con sus nietos y darles todo su amor.

Son mujeres muy sensibles, por eso cuando consigues su cariño ellas se abrirán enteramente. Es de suma importancia la lealtad de ellas y la del prójimo, sobretodo la de su par. Si lastimas a una tortuga, jamás te perdonara. Les gusta tener siempre un dinerito ahorrado por si surgen problemas. Y por supuesto cuando harán las compras, miraran los precios de cada tienda antes de comprar, les gusta la calidad y el buen precio.

La luna en tortuga para los hombres

Los hombre de este signo, son sumamente tímidos y muy introvertidos. Sin embargo cuando agarran confianza, se sienten muy bien y se abren.

Se dice que poseen una lealtad única dentro del zodiaco. Por eso si tienes un amigo de este signo o un par, te garantizas una alegría gigante. Es sumamente fiel y siempre esta pendiente de los demás. Se encuentra en todo momento.

Les gusta trabajar mucho, y ahorrar para destinar todo a su familia para que vivan bien. Les encanta ir armando su vida de a poco, con mucho sacrificio y esfuerzo. Y además brindarles lo mejor a sus hijos y esposa. Igualmente se puede decir que es un poco egoísta, porque quiere que su mujer siempre este en la casa haciendo cosas y que no salga del hogar que el se ocupa de traer las necesidades del hogar y de la familia. El hombre de este signo piensa que las señoras están para realizar solamente las tareas del hogar.

Si alguien se enamora de los hombres de este signo, lo importante es que no se lo apure, porque el es muy tímido y huirá. No tiene siempre las cosas claras, por eso hay que darle tiempo a que se estabilice y pueda realmente empezar una relación. Es una persona muy formal a la cual le gustara presentarte a toda su familia antes contraer matrimonio. Pero si esta decidido, el te brindara su amor eternamente.

Afinidad

Las tortugas son muy sociables y tienen amistades por donde vayan. Son muy leales y dedicadas a los demás. Igualmente se llevaran especialmente bien con los murciélagos y los pavos reales porque los admira por su capacidad de desinhibición que ellas no tienen. Con los jaguares se llevaran también estupendamente bien porque ambos son muy justos y siempre luchan porque se cumpla esa justicia a la que tanto aspiran.

TZOOTZ - MURCIELAGO

(26 de julio al 22 de agosto)

Características generales

Los de esta luna, por naturaleza siempre están al mando de todo y poseen mucho carisma. Por lo tanto los murciélagos tienen una energía especial, no tienen límites, todo puede cumplirse. Tienen un carácter muy fuerte que lo desarrollan a muy temprana edad. Tienen las cosas claras, por lo tanto su autoestima esta siempre alta. Al ser lideres pueden estar al mando de una empresa, o bien pueden ir escalando de poco hasta alcanzar el éxito máximo. Se dice que son muy luchadores, no se les escapa nada. Están dotados de una habilidad especial para resolver problemas.

Trabajo

Los nativos de esta luna, son muy buenos para las tareas de tipo políticas: economistas, empresarios, gobernantes, ministros y además de estas características, podrían tener ciertas capacidades artísticas, especialmente en el ámbito humorístico.

Amor

En este ámbito, el murciélago pasa por diferentes procesos. Protege mucho su casa y su familia. Pero necesitan muchos ratos en los cuales estar solos y conservar un poco su libertad e independencia. De esta manera, su pareja tendrá que asemejarse a el o aceptarlo y respetarlo. Una característica muy significativa del murciélago es que tiene que estar ORGULLOSO DE SU PAREJA, debe sentir admiración por la misma, pero JAMAS opacarlo a el.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Dos animales que son compañeros con el murciélago son, el pavo real con el que intercambia constantes aprobaciones, y con el jaguar que son muy compañeros. Tiene mucho respeto hacia el halcón el cual admira mucho por su imponencia. La serpiente también es muy querida por el murciélago por su gran capacidad para generar capital y por su presencia

La luna en murciélago para las mujeres

Las mujeres murciélago son sumamente especiales. Son mujeres que tienen un enorme mundo interior. Pero tienen mucha convicción y se saben mover muy bien por la vida, además tienen mucha presencia (actitud que se nota por ejemplo en la forma de vestir de ellas). Detesta que la introduzcan dentro de la masa de la sociedad, le gusta destacarse y lucha siempre para ello.

Tiene un alto poder de seducción y una simpatía única. Ama tener al sexo opuesto pendiente de ella, aunque su amor es SOLO PARA UNA SOLA PERSONA, nunca cierra las puertas a nuevas experiencias.

En este ámbito a los murciélagos le gusta la soledad. Siempre estarán en busca del hombre perfecto (como el de los cuentos fantásticos), porque les gusta alguien del sexo opuesto que sea fabuloso. A pesar de tener pareja necesitan siempre mucho tiempo para cultivarse por dentro. Llegar a una mujer de esta luna no es tarea sencilla, quien lo haga, será una persona de suma paciencia e ir pasito a pasito porque la mujer al ser muy tímida lo rechazara. Hay que tener en cuenta que una mujer murciélago jamás entrega su corazón en su totalidad. En pareja, ella siempre toma las decisiones, tiene una forma muy envolvente para convencer. Es considerada una de las más inteligentes del calendario, esta dotada de todo lo necesario para siempre alcanzar el éxito.

La luna en murciélago para los hombres

A los hombres murciélago les encanta el éxito, y lo tendrán en cualquier ámbito en el que se propongan. Le ponen mucho empeño a las cosas, se autoexigen demasiado y por eso mismo esperan algo similar en los demás.

Una cualidad típica de los murciélagos es que su independencia vale oro, y nadie se las sacara. Si tiene la idea que su par le quitara esa libertad e independencia que posee, instantáneamente se separara de ella. El ideal de mujer que desean es: que sean muy independientes, con las ideas claras, que estudie, que sean coquetas y que se de maña para las tareas de la casa y una cultura general de arreglos domésticos. A un murciélago le encanta sentir celos por la pareja, es capaz de crear un lío importante hasta podría dar indicios de acabar la relación. Pero en los mas profundo de su alma, existirá el amor profundo porque se da cuenta que su par es alguien muy especial.

Afinidad

Sus mejores pares son el pavo real que por ellos tienen una importante admiración y el Jaguar que ama profundamente pero con ciertos limites. Le encanta el poder de seducción del Halcón y el poder ambicioso de la serpiente.

DZEC - ESCORPIÓN

(23 de agosto a 19 de septiembre)

Características generales

Los escorpiones son muy de seguir las costumbres y la tradicionalidad. Pueden parecer que tienen una amplitud mental sobre cualquier tema, pero en lo profundo ellos tienen sus ideas rígidas que no les gustan cambiar. Analizan y observan cada situación, le encanta escuchar al otro pero no relatar sus más profundos comentarios. Son muy activos y hablan lo justo y necesario. Cuando el escorpión enuncia algo es porque es de suma importancia.

Trabajo

En su profesión u ocupación son muy responsables y prácticos. Si son perseverantes en el estudios, pueden alcanzar grandes metas y si poseen alguna complicación de tipo económica, ellos continuaran cultivándose el saber y tendrán mas conocimiento que una persona que posee algún titulo.

Las personas con esta luna, tranquilamente pueden emprender lo que deseen porque siempre tendrán éxito. Las profesiones ideales para los escorpiones serian: escribano, abogado, asistentes, secretarios

Amor

En la parte sentimental, a los escorpiones les gusta demostrar su cariño a través de las actitudes, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Suelen ser personas muy fieles y exigen lo mismo de su par. Tiene una memoria extraordinaria, con la cual recuerdan todos los hechos. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque el alacrán estará siempre atento. Las cosas buenas el te las devolverá, pero las malas posiblemente jamás las olvide y no las perdonara.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sus compañeros serán el lagarto con el cual tienen muchas coincidencias. Y como pareja sera muy compatible con el zorro, porque es muy positivo y activo, lo ayudara a vivir en armonía y ser muy feliz.

Luna en escorpión para las mujeres

Al igual que las mujeres murciélago, estas son muy difíciles de conquistar. Porque al ser una persona muy atenta y observadora, mirara cada detalle y su corazón no lo dará hasta no tener la absoluta certeza de que esa persona la merece. En realidad, tiene miedo a que la lastimen y de esta manera se cubre con esa personalidad. Puede que se haga la dura y sea muy antipática, pero ese miedo que posee, le crea esta falsa imagen a modo de protección. Al tener un carácter fuerte, en una pelea puede ser muy brava. Es mejor no causar provocación en ella porque sino nunca te olvidaras de aquel momento.

Su pareja la prefiere, trabajadora y con alta responsabilidad. Jamás soportaría a un hombre que se quiera hacer notar todo el tiempo, porque inmediatamente usaría su humor ácido y lo dejaría muy mal parado. En el ámbito amoroso, las mujeres alacranes se toman su tiempo y van muy despacito adquiriendo mucha seguridad y confianza. Al desagradarles el arte del lenguaje, se les hace complicado saber realmente que es lo que siente. Hay que saber conocerlos en profundidad para poder verlos tal cual son. Por eso es muy importante observarlos durante un tiempo, porque veremos sus reacciones ante determinadas situaciones. El hombre que quieren a su lado es una persona que sea muy respetuosa y muy caballero.

Luna en escorpión para los hombres

Al igual que las mujeres, conquistar a un alacrán hombre es una tarea difícil. Ten en cuenta que si te propone casamiento es porque realmente siente un amor profundo hacia ti. El hombre de escorpión es muy poco demostrativo y cuando esta ante mucha gente suele sentirse muy intimidado y no soporta las exageraciones

Le encanta dar amor en la intimidad, en su hogar. Su par nunca deberá provocarle vergüenza o creerse más que él. El tiene que sentir que tiene el control de todo. Si la mujer se revela, el automáticamente le pedirá el divorcio. Los alacranes hombres son sumamente tímidos y hasta que llegan a mostrar su amor dan demasiadas vueltas. Pero cuando se sienten seguros y a gusto con su pareja son realmente unas fieras. Les fascina salir con comentarios poco comunes, esos que nos dejan con la boqui-abierta. En el ámbito sexual es un experto, pierde toda la timidez y actúa como un león. Realmente es un maestro.

Afinidad

Los alacranes, al pensar todo saben muy bien con que personas se meten. Son muy selectivos y no permiten la entrada a su círculo a cualquier persona. Optan por personas con perfil bajo. Lunas compatibles con el alacrán podrían ser el lagarto y el zorro al cual admiran por su valentía y ética.

KEH - VENADO

(20 de septiembre a 17 de octubre)

Características generales

Dentro del horóscopo maya, las personas que poseen la mayor sensibilidad son los venados. Han nacido para amar profundamente y recibir mucho amor. Les encanta la paz y la armonía.

Les encantan los momentos de cariño, amor, ternura. Son personas con mucho sentimentalismo, por eso requieren de un medio donde se sientan a gusto. No son para nada agresivos ni violentos, en su vida no existen esas palabras. Para ellos la vida es maravillosa y esta llena de caminos nuevos, hasta que se demuestre lo opuesto. Poseen mucha sinceridad y por supuesto les gusta rodearse de gente que sea igual a ellos.

Son extremadamente sensuales. A través de su mirada se puede ver toda la ternura que poseen. Con ella seducen muchísimo y es imposible no mirarlos, atrapan a primera vista. Afortunadamente todas las metas que se ponen, las cumplen. Lo realizan todo tan despacito y armónico que nadie se toma el atrevimiento a decir la palabra NO, para no lastimarlos. Suelen ser muy inocentes y compran con esa actitud.

Trabajo

Tienen una veta artística inmensa. Sus mejores profesiones podrían ir relacionadas con esta veta. Triunfarían como escultores, pintores, poetas, diseñadores etc. Indistintamente de la ocupación que tengan, siempre la realizan como mucha creatividad e imaginación porque lo rutinario los destruye. El trabajo administrativo lo mataría, pero si por razones de la vida lo tienen que realizar, se adaptara de tal manera de poder crear un clima tan ameno y distinto cada día que nunca será una rutina aburrida.

Amor

En el ámbito amoroso, este animal es sumamente romántico y amoroso. Se puede decir que es un aspecto muy importante en su vida. Tiende a vivir profundamente el amor como el de las películas que presentan siempre un final alegre. Una vez que surge el enamoramiento, les será muy difícil olvidarse de esa persona. Cambiarlos, sacarlos de esa estructura es una tarea bastante complicada.

La luna en venado para las mujeres

La mujer venado esta siempre arreglada, bien vestida, estará siempre dispuesta a la acción y a sentirse bien con su interior y exterior. Es muy sentimental y romántica, y su historia de amor será como el de las novelas. Gracias al amor en su vida ella existe. Por lo tanto todo rondara en ese tema. Todos los aspectos de su vida estarán impregnados de amor y armonía. Dará mucho amor y también lo recibirá. Al ser muy apasionada, esperara que su amor también lo sea, que le escriba cartas, que la llame por teléfono, que la invite a cenar, que le proponga el noviazgo y luego el casamiento, mas tarde los hijos y vivir felices para toda la vida. Una mujer cuando tiene a sus retoños, les suele dedicar el tiempo completo, es una mama orgullosa de ellos. Su lema es amar para siempre hasta morir.

De todas maneras, las mujeres venado deben aceptar a los demás, deben saber que no tienen esas mismas características que ellas. En el amor nada es perfecto y hay que aprender mucho de él.

La luna en venado para los hombres

Los hombres venado, suelen tenerle miedo al compromiso. No es por falta de sentimientos, tengamos en cuenta que es el signo mas sensible del zodiaco pero puede ser que esta característica que le impida llegar a algo sumamente formal. Suelen pensar demasiado las cosas, como por ejemplo, si la mujer que eligieron es la correcta, si se equivocaron. Pero al ser personas muy infieles será por eso que no les gusta estar atado a una persona. Al gustarle la libertad, contrayendo matrimonio es como meterse en una cárcel donde la libertad desaparece. Al tener mucho cariño para dar, prefieren tener muchas mujeres así dan todo ese amor que poseen.

Si usted es una persona que ama profundamente a un hombre de este signo, debe tener en cuenta que la paciencia es una cualidad que debe poseer. Luego debe actuar cuidadosamente, porque es muy asustadizo y cualquier propuesta indecente lo asustara. Una vez que lo tenga comiendo de la palma de su mano, será uno de los hombres que le dará mas cariño y amor del mundo. Te llenara de tanto cariño y sabrá como estimularte para que seas feliz. Conocen mucho la naturaleza femenina.

Afinidad

El mas compañero para un venado es la serpiente, porque coinciden en muchos pensamientos y pensaran una manera en la cual el mundo este repleto de amor. Con el mono pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y con las tranquilas tortugas que le mostraran como caminar por la vida y ver la realidad tal cual es.

MOAN - LECHUZA

(18 de octubre a 14 de noviembre)

Características generales

Los nativos de esta luna, son seres muy intuitivos, podrían ser muy buenos psicólogos por eso son personas a las cuales recurren otras por tener este don. Suelen ser muy sociables. Como toda lechuza, son extremadamente sabias, siempre saben aconsejar en el momento adecuado. El saber que poseen proviene de lo más profundo de su alma.

Son seres muy espirituales, sanan cuerpo y alma. Sin conocerlos podemos pensar que las lechuzas son seres volátiles, pero verdaderamente están metidos en su mundo interno, meditando y viajando por nuevos rumbos, planificando nuevas propuestas para mas adelante.

Trabajo

Los nativos de esta luna, poetas profesionales, sus pensamientos son sumamente de otro mundo en donde existen hadas, castillos y dragones. Un lema que los caracteriza es:" el trabajo debe hacerse con puro amor" y todo ira maravillosamente bien. Desde temprana edad, van en busca de su verdadera vocación ya que con esta podrán elevarse.

Posibles profesiones en las cuales se podrán destacar serían: medicina alternativa, esoterismo. También podrían ser excelentes veterinarios, agricultores, ganaderos, biólogos, astrólogos.

Amor

Los nativos en esta luna son muy enamoradizos, la vida le mostrara algunos golpes hasta que finalmente encuentren a la persona indicada. Es una persona que puede llegar a tener muchas parejas y matrimonios hasta que alcance algún equilibrio en el cual mantenerse y poder mirar bien a quien tiene verdaderamente a su lado y que lo corresponda de manera que ella corresponde.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sus compañeros serán los halcones y las ardillas que son sumamente espirituales y amorosos con ella. Al quien realmente admira por su presencia es el pavo real, pero sabe en sus adentros que es un amor muy complicado para llegar.

La luna en lechuza para las mujeres

La mujer lechuza tiene una sensibilidad especial, y espera que su pareja la tenga también. Es muy perceptiva a la hora de saber los problemas de los demás, y también sabe lo que piensas antes de que tú lo digas. Es la mejor consejera del horóscopo maya. Hasta las mujeres mas jóvenes poseen alma de vieja, de vieja sabia, con un alto saber de los humanos.

La forma para conquistar a una lechuza es mostrándole que se es muy espiritual. Si le hablas acerca de otras vidas, que su amor proviene de ellas y que será por siempre, la tendrás a tus pies.

Para una lechuza, la lealtad es demasiado esencial para ellas. Nunca le seas infiel, porque al ser la lechuza muy adivina, lo sabrá todo y nunca mas confiara en ti. Siempre hay que decirle la verdad, porque esa característica le encanta de su par. Y por supuesto ella actuara de las misma manera o mejor.

Le encanta ser coqueta, pero a su manera, usando prendas cómodas no muy al cuerpo. Y disfruta mucho usando gargantillas, anillos, pulseras, aros. Es toda una gitana.

La luna en lechuza para los hombres

Cuando la lechuza esta en su juventud, le gusta disfrutar mucho de sus amistades y sobretodo pasarla muy bien. Es amante de la noche, por lo tanto ira como un picaflor conociendo mujeres bonitas a las cuales conquistara y le será muy difícil seleccionar a una. Los hombres lechuza no se casan fácilmente, tienen que estar muy decididos a ello. Por eso puede decirse que es un ganador, y estaría muy bien que disfrute intensamente en su adolescencia de estas cosas porque así de grande puede ir en busca de alguien para estar el resto de su vida. Tendría que ir madurando hasta llegar a esa decisión.

Le encanta estar con su pareja e hijos, le encanta que su par tenga bastantes hijos y que se ocupe de cuidarlos y que el salga a pasarla bien. Es una persona cariñosa pero ese cariño no se lo da a una sola mujer sino a muchas a la vez. Pero cuando asienta cabeza las cosas cambian.

Cuando entra en la etapa de los cuarenta años, se trasforma completamente porque se focaliza especialmente en la mujer que tiene al lado como pareja y toma conciencia de su lado espiritual y eligiendo una religión a la cual serle fiel. En este ciclo, aprende a madurar y a organizarse en su eje. Es allí donde estará muy feliz con el mismo y su entorno.

Afinidad

Las lechuzas poseen una sensibilidad especial y suelen conocer muchas amistades con gran rapidez. A la hora de elegirlos, los analizaran muy bien antes de considerarlos como tales. Con los que mas son compatibles son con las Ardillas y el Halcón el cual tiene mucha presencia y compartirá su lado espiritual. La lechuza se enamorara del pavo real

KUTZ - PAVO REAL

(15 de noviembre a 12 de diciembre)

Características generales

Los pavos reales son únicos e irrepetibles. Son seres cuya tarea es crearse a si mismos una y otra vez con el solo fin de resaltar y mostrarse enteramente. Están en este mundo para ser lo mejor en todo, no les gusta la gente mediocre. No les gusta el punto medio, son muy extremistas, o lo absoluto o nada. Son muy egocéntricos, hacen muchas locuras pero son sumamente originales en lo que hacen. Por lo tanto suelen ver las cosas siempre muy positivas, desde el lado del optimismo. Se divierten muchísimo, disfrutan el aquí y el ahora. En lo más profundo de sus almas a ellos les gustaría tener una vida sin complicaciones, pero no les ocurre así. Porque querer siempre ganar y hacer las cosas bien, nunca se conforman con nada. Siempre piensan que hay algo mejor de lo que ellos hacen.

Son personas con tendencia a subir de peso, por eso siempre están queriendo hacer dietas balanceadas para controlar esa subida.

Trabajo

Los nativos aman enfrentarse siempre a los desafíos en el terreno laboral. Por supuesto siempre querrán ser el centro y escalar posiciones hasta llegar a ser dueños. La mejor profesión que encaja con ellos es la de actores. En un escenario brillan siendo otras personas. En lo mas profundo de su alma, les encantaría alcanzar el éxito total, que sin pensarlo estará con el.

Amor

Si eres amigo de un pavo real, es porque realmente este te considera muy importante en su vida. Y posiblemente seas tan loco como él. Cuando están noviando, les gusta tanto amar como que los amen, ya que de esta manera se sienten importantes.

Relaciones de amistad y amor

Los murciélagos y los jaguares son muy similares a el. Son inseparables. Con la que le gustara contarle sus problemas y que le de consejos será con su amiga la tortuga, esta sabia señora que tiene mucha paciencia y puede ver mas allá de las cosas. Sabe ver el lado mas profundo de las cosas.

La luna en pavo real para las mujeres

Dentro del horóscopo maya, las mujeres pavo real son las que más les gusta arreglarse y estar bien alineada. Son mujeres que se preocupan mucho por su físico y tienen un look único en la vestimenta. Muchas veces, puede resultar una mujer rara, por las cosas que lleva puesto, porque al igual que la mujer pavo real le gusta el estilo de los gitanos, con muchos collares, pulseras, aros grandes. Eso le da una presencia única, la cual disfruta mucho. Pero hay otras mujeres de esta luna que suelen vestirse con más discreción, más tradicionales con trajes muy elegantes y de marcas reconocidas.

En el terreno amoroso, es una mujer muy difícil. Al ser una persona con mucha personalidad que resalta a cada momento, le gustara que su par también lo sea, pero que no la opaque. Le gusta siempre ser el centro de atención en cada ocasión, y no le gustaría para nada que su pareja comience a hacerle la competencia. Si por esas casualidades, ella se encuentra con una persona así, luchara con el otro para mostrarle que ella es la mejor de todas.

Pero a pesar de ser así, no le gustan los hombres que no se destaquen, que no resalte en nada y que ella pueda mandarlo como si nada. Le gusta mucho tener alguna admiración por su hombre y hay veces que se enoja porque dice que ellos no la poseen.

Si ella quiere encontrar su felicidad, deberá aceptar que el par que quiere no podría ser nunca aso, son demasiadas las cualidades que pretende. Si aprende a aceptar al varón que le de amor y la respete ella podría estar muy bien y contenta con su vida. Si la mujer Pavo Real quiere ser feliz, debe entender que el hombre que está buscando no existe, nadie puede cumplir con tantos requisitos: dejarla ser la estrella y sobresalir, y además no ser una débil sombra de su persona. Si entiende esta contradicción y acepta el amor del hombre que tenga al lado tal cual es, podría encontrar la gran pareja de su vida.

La luna en pavo real para los hombres

El hombre pavo real, tiene muy claro desde pequeño que siempre va a resaltar y ser el más grande en todo lo que haga. Por eso se entrena muy duro desde joven para lograrlo de a poco. Tiene mucha inteligencia y carismático. Estas dos características lo conducirán a que brille y tenga mucho éxito en su vida. Pero tiene que cuidarse de la confianza que se tiene en si mismo porque hay veces que se por saber que es inteligente y que tiene mucha rapidez para las cosas no realiza ningún esfuerzo y pretende que todo sea muy servido. Resulta ser muy cómodo. Pero si aprende a revertir la situación le ira de maravilla. Aunque también debe prevenirse de un peligro; como tiene un intelecto agudo y es tan rápido, a veces confía demasiado en sí mismo y se duerme sobre sus propios laureles esperando que todo se le dé servido en bandeja de oro. Si escapa a la tentación de la comodidad y lo fácil, triunfará y llegará lejos.

Son seres muy impulsivos, y es así como de esos rápidos pensamientos surge su gran creatividad. Pero hay veces que utilizan mal sus impulsos y se introducen en una situación compleja de salir. Aman el riesgo y aventurarse en nuevos horizontes. Les genera mucha adrenalina y energía.

En el terreno amoroso, son demasiado exigentes. Porque al tender siempre a la perfección, pretenderán que su par sea perfecto en todo. Una organizadora perfecta de eventos, alguien que pueda destacar y el se sienta cómodo mostrándola a sus colegas.

Es un hombre que le cuesta el tema de las bodas, pero una vez que se engancha su mujer será como una princesa y la tendrá como al llena de comodidades.

Para atrapar a un hombre pavo real hay que prepararles sorpresas. La mujer que sea su pareja deberá tener mucha imaginación y suma independencia. Cuando los hombres se cansan de una relación desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

Afinidad

Al ser seres muy amigables. Sus mas amigos serán los jaguares, los murciélagos y la tortuga. Los primeros serán como es el pavo real y compartirán muchas aventuras juntos, tienen muchas cosas en común. Y la tortuga será su gran amiga, la cual le dará una armonía interna a su ritmo tan movido. Con otros signos también se llevará bien.


	2. Chapter 2 los datos

Kibray - LAGARTO  
(13 de diciembre de 9 de enero)  
Características Generales

Estós Serés, Tienen La Capacidad De adaptarse a Cualquier Ambiente del ya Cualquier del Entorno de las Personas. Son muy simples, y Tienen mucha Energía Positiva de Me contagian al ambiente, lo porción del tanto Estar un Lado de la ONU lagarto es REALMENTE placer un.  
Pero Para Qué puedas Para entrar en do circulo Debes Aprender a Ser ORDENADO COMO Ellos, sobretodo en do PIEZA. Puede del Que entres a la habitación y te encuentres Que TODO ESTA desordenado, Pero en ese "Desorden" Ellos encuentran TODO Lo Que Buscan. Y si te atreves a moverle algoritmos de Lugar, atacada Sienten do Intimidad. Por Otro Lado no les gusta Que le esten diciendo un rato CADA Que es Lo Que Tienen Que HACER Y Que es Lo Que no. Odian Que los Esten presionando y molestando. Sí se cansa lagarto un, sí pondra furioso y desaparecerá.  
Algunos de Ellos ningún hijo tan Fanáticos del Orden, les gusta Que los demás La le-Dejen TODO Preparado y no Tener Que realizar Ellos this pisos de Trabajos.  
Trabajo

El lagarto del siempre NECESITA mas del Tiempo Que rinde El Día, PORQUE les gusta HACER Muchas Cosas Durante el dia y disfrutan al maximo del Tiempo Libre Que Tengan. De Cuando Tienen La Mente Limpia, Ideas Suelen Tener brillantes. Pero Para Qué ESTO ocurra, Deben enajenante de Mucho de Tiempo para Reflexionar, y Solamente HACER ESO y no Otra. Puede del Que Muchas Veces Los Lagartos sean considerados vagos COMO. Pero si SABES ver al ritmo al Que se mueven, aunque lo veas nada HACER pecado, las ideas suspensiones valen oro.  
Los lagartos pueden destacarse en el Terreno de la Investigación. REALMENTE servicio Florerias Vocación Una Ellos párr. Puede del Que this Mucho Tiempo Investigando sin Fenómeno, Pero Hasta Que No consiga do Objetivo de la ESA Investigación no Parara.  
Otras Profesiones en las Cuales sí podria destacar serian: odontólogo, cirujano, bibliotecario, neurólogo.  
Amor

Son personajes muy introvertidas, no les gusta Estar Contando sos intimidades. No les gustan Que Todos lo miren, ya Que podria Ponerse muy colorado de los nervios y timidez Que le Daría.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Los Colegas Con Los Que se llevara de maravilla Seran: El Escorpión Con El Que le gustara La Intimidad Que Puede del guardar el aire, el pecado Tener Que contarle nada. Por Otro Lado Y el jaguar, al Cual admiración do valor párr realizar Las Cosas. Con Los zorros sí llevara estupendamente Bien Porqué hijo Leales Sumamente. Que se Puede del caso estafa Ellos y Tengan MUCHOS Hijos.  
La luna en lagarto párr Las Mujeres

Les encanta el Hogar y lo SABEN Llevar de maravilla. Tienen el control de de Todos los Gastos. Sabe Donde comprar al mejor precio y de calidad del buena. Observa MUCHOS los Precios CUANDO compra y es Capaz de Caminar Todo un Día del hasta ENCONTRAR EL Precio mas barato.  
Le encanta Que TODO brille en su Casa, CADA mira detalle y Limpia, Limpia y Limpia. Siempre TODO PARECE COMO SI nuevo Cada Día comprara los Objetos o pisos de la casa.  
es muy sincera, y del siempre va estafa La Verdad. Si La engañas, ella muy sueros Difícil Que Vuelva a Confiar en ti. Obviamente Que te perdonara, Pero las Cosas no SERAN COMO were en algun Momento.  
La Estación del Año que mas Disfruta UNA MUJER lagarto es el verano. Le encanta receive ESE Calor del sol y de Tomar Otro de color en la piel. Le encanta el mar, do do paz tranquilidad. Ama Estar en ESE ambiente y Pasar Todo el Día observando A el ambiente.  
Madre de Cuando el mar, le gustara Que SUS Hijos aprendan un servicio muy Responsables y les enseñara una cola adquieran mucha independencia. Se sentirán Sumamente Realizadas si logran Hacerlo.  
La luna en lagarto párr Los Hombres

Es Difícil Terminar de study un lagarto hombre un, CASI SIEMPRE Guarda Secretos de Que Jamas Los Sabrás. Puede del Que se Sienta mal si los saca a la luz.  
PRINCIPALMENTE ONU NECESITA lagarto de Tiempo para Pensar y Estar solo párrafo Poder Ponerse en eje y this busque Con El Mismo. Por Eso Que utilicen Puede del ESE de Tiempo para realizar algun deporte o Actividad Que los apasione párr Liberar ADEMÁS las Tensiones Que Poseen. Los periodos Que hijo no Podemos tocarles los de Lectura, ya Que párr Ellos hijo mágicos PORQUE SE Meten En Un universo LLENO de Cosas párr Descubrir. Es de suma importância Que aprendas a no molestarlos y respetar ESE Momento PORQUE sino-Ellos sí sentirán muy agobiados.  
Es Un Estructural muy ser, Que POSEE Muchas Cosas Típicas de EL. Le gusta Tener organizadas las Cosas Que . Diariamente y los apuntes de Estudio also. Al gustarle Mucho El Estudio es muy Importante Para El Tener la mesa estudiara Donde Limpia y muy despejada. En ESE Espacio Tiene TODO Lo Que QUIERE De Lápices de Todos los colores, Marcadores Hasta, gomas, sacapuntas, reglas, calculadoras, Papeles Borradores párrafo HACER, plasticota, folios e infinidades de Cosas Que ni te imaginas. Si un Lugar Alguna persona sí le ocurre algun motor Objeto de su, el SE DARA Cuenta instantaneamente y sí pondra furioso. En Las Actividades Actividades hogareñas, no es UNA PERSONA muy activa, no le agrada Limpiar o realizar las Tareas de la casa. Ni tampoco le gustan los Arreglos Domésticos de como el Cambio de lamparitas, De Cueros párr Las canillas, La Pintura de las Paredes, EL ARREGLO De Una cañería. Pueden Pasar Jahr Que el No Se inmutara porciones arreglarlas.  
Afinidad

En El Terreno amoroso, muy Aspecto ONU Importante es La Confianza en El Otro. El lagarto es muy leal y le gusta Que also do Pareja mar lo. Es UNA PERSONA Que Exige un Nivel amoroso de como es la amistad. Le gusta mas la Calidad Que Tener Tantas Cosas Que quizas no Valgan del tanto la pena. Si no está en Pareja No Se Hace Problema, porqué un lo largo de do vida aprendio un solo de Estar y Bien. .  
El amigo fiel es Más El Alacrán, PORQUE Tiene Una Relación de telepatía Única. Con El jaguar se sentira sin Única Presencia Deseo de Admiración Por Su. Y Con La tortuga compartirá los muchas charlas Profundas Donde sí Lanzara un Hablar Con soltura.

BATZ Kimil - MONO  
(10 de enero a 6 de febrero)  
Características Generales

Los monos hijo Los Mas Divertidos del horóscopo, y el ESO Mismo lo Sabe. Le encanta Estar Siempre activo, pavadas Haciendo, Presente Tiene Siempre do Niño interior. Siempre Tiene ganas de Estar bien y Pasar CADA Momento de COMO SI FUERA Único. El optimismo los caracteriza, hijo y Seres estafa de abundante esperanza.  
Les gusta study Gente mucha, y les encanta Estar Siempre acompañados. Es muy Difícil Que UNO no lleve en sí busque estafa los monos, Siempre Tienen buen humor y muy lo contagian muchisimo. Como Organizadores de Eventos hijo Los Mejores, organizaran Todo de tal Manera Que Nada Hara Falta. Tienen UNA Alta Capacidad párr UNIR Grupos variadísimos.  
Trabajo

A los monos no les gusta mucho Trabajar. Prefieren HACER carreras de pisos Creativas Que le den Una CIERTA Autonomía y puedan manejar sos Horarios Lo mejor Posible. Las Profesiones que mas le gustaran Seran: artista de Televisión y teatro, publicista, cantante, Analista en Computadoras, etc Le gustan los muchas Cosas a la Vez, Tiene Que Aprender a desarrollar la constancia párr TODO lograr Poder lo Que se proponga.  
Amor

Y muy cariñosos Tanto en El Amor Como en la amistad los monos hijo Unicos. Lo Único Que al servicio muy inconstantes y cansarse de tareas pendientes, no muy hijo Fieles un Pareja do, les gusta Estar Con los muchas conocer personas párr El Verdadero Amor.  
Que Para el mono del siempre this a tu lado, Tienes Que Estar sorprendiéndolo a CADA rato, mucha Tener Imaginación y Tener personalidad. Piensa Que al gustarle Las Nuevas Cosas, La Curiosidad es do Fuerte. Y si tu TIENES COSAS párr Esconder EL descubrirlas intentara.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

A los monos le encanta mantener Una Relación de Negocios estafa sos amigas la serpientes, Si Se Unen Ambos Hace ONU Potente Fuerte de conjunto y muy muy. Muy ambiciosos Son los Dos. Le entregara do corazón al venado PORQUE les encanta do Carácter y adoraran cuidarlo. Con Quien Hara vínculos de amistad sueros Con el real pavo.  
La luna en mono párr Las Mujeres

Es Una actriz nata, graciosa Demasiado, muy creativa y estafa Único carisma un. Con ESTAS Características Alcanza una cola do Entorno le preste muchisima Atención Social y de Me aprecien Mucho. Las monas hijo muy arregladas y del siempre lucen de maravilla. Las Que No hijo tan bonitas buscaran la Manera de LLAMAR la Atención destacando algun rasgo de personalidad y also do lucirán Fantásticas. Natas Las monas hijo seductoras, y les gustara ESA tool párr conseguir Lo Que Ellas Quieran, Por El solista de Hecho de tenerlo. Romanticismo gran des Also Poseen. El Problema Que se enamora y desenamora sí facilmente. El Poder de Seducción de Que Tiene Salón HACE de Que Los Hombres Caigan unas empanadas suspensiones, Pero Ellas no ELEGIR Cual SABEN. Puede del Que this in English en Pareja acondicionado y Alguien this muy a gusto, Pero Asi de la nada Puede del toparse Con otro hombre y enamorarse perdidamente. Y Empieza a Pensar si REALMENTE ESTA Feliz o QUIERE change de relacion.  
Su casa la mantienen de maravilla, reluciente. Y El Tiempo Que les sobra lo utilizan Ellas para, para pasarla bien y embellecerse.  
Mona Una Estafa del siempre la pasaras bien, del tanto en los malos, momentos de Como en los buenos, ella es muy resolutiva y del siempre le saca una Sonrisa un tema de any.  
La luna en mono párr Los Hombres

Los monos hijo hombre Que Tienen Una Increíble independencia. Para Qué Tengamos Una Buena relación aire mono un, PRINCIPALMENTE No Hay Que prohibirles ESA libertad Que Poseen.  
Les gusta mucho el ESO Dinero y porción hijo Personas Que Nunca sí Quedan quietas, Siempre ESTAS Emprendiendo algoritmos párr Generar Dinero. Pueden tranquilamente Estar un cargamento De Una Empresa y hacerla CRECER enormemente. No le gusta nada Para La Gente mediocre y le fascina vivir la vida Con El Mayor de los lujos. Jóvenes de Cuando hijo, revolucionados hijo Bastante, POR SUS Padres ESO trataran de educarlo de tal Manera Que se tranquilice y empiece a madurar de POCO.  
Son Seres muy enérgicos y estafa muy buena onda Que contagian una CUALQUIERA Que se le cruza Por el camino. Siempre QUIERE Estar en la cima de Todos Lados y si no le seguis el ritmo el de Sigue en solitario. Por this Razón A Veces sí Qaeda en solitario, seguirlo Florerias Nadie PORQUE.  
Se Puede Decir Que su Son alcalde placer las Mujeres, una las Cuales les gustara el CONOCER. Seductor muy Es y TODO hombre un. Sabe muy bien CONQUISTAR Opuesto al sexo. Si te cruzas estafa mono un, no te olvidarás de Nunca de la aventura Que compartirás el aire.  
Afinidad

Son muy sociables Dentro del horóscopo. Pero estafa Mejor sí lleva es estafa la serpiente, compañera de Negocios Y estafadores Los Pavos Reales de Que recuerditos pasaran inolvidables, PORQUE TIENEN los muchas characteristics en materiales de buen calidad.

COZ - HALCÓN  
(7 de febrero a 6 de marzo)  
Características Generales

Los Nativos de Este signo hijo Seres Espirituales Muy. TIENEN Y sin Poder de personalidad muy Fuerte. Tienen mucha Presencia Por Eso Otros Signos lo respetan Mucho. Dentro Del Calendario maya representantes col de Dios de Los Mayas (Quetzalcoatl).  
Saber ver las Cosas from mucha DISTANCIA Y además es muy perceptivo. PUEDE v. Mucho Mas Alla De Los Demas Signos. Tienen especial Una palabra capacidad, ante Momentos duros SABEN Estar muy Tranquilos y serenos manteniendo Una paz interior Increíble.  
En Su vida pasa porción Muchísimas Etapas: CUANDO es joven El sí dedica especialmente a HACER Dinero, Bienes poseer Materiales del como autos casas, ropa de marca Y además de TODO ESO Formar núcleo des familiar. Pero CUANDO SE Hace Más viejo, Tiende MAS A Las COSAS Espirituales, Por lo Tanto Estudiar intentara mucha metafísica, Filosofía y teología.  
Trabajo

Las Ocupaciones que mas los benefician serian las Que Tienen algun pisos de Relación Con las Leyes: juez, abogado, escribano, embajador. Y de como al halcón le gusta volar, Una Ocupación Que lo fascinara servicio sueros aviador, comisario de abordo o azafata.  
Amor

El halcón es Una persona muy fiel, Una Vez Que se enamora sí Queda estafa ESA persona Para Siempre. Y el cebador Que Amor del tenga, Quedara en do memoria de Por Vida. Que Se Puede del caso Veces VARIAS, Pero Siempre Quedara En Su memoria El Primero y el Nunca sí entregara porción completo. Personas de su hijo estafadores Una moral y Ética Que Nadie sí las Tocar Florerias. Y Sus Hijos heredaran AEE characteristics, morales muy Seran, HONESTOS, y tendran mucha sinceridad.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

En Es UNA PERSONA de Que SABE MUY BIEN CUANDO SE Trata de ELEGIR a sus Amigos. Le encantan las serpientes PORQUE hijo personajes muy sabias y porción Supuesto Las Lechuzas Con las Que guardara secretos. Como Pareja les gustaran las ardillas Porqué hijo muy locas Y Traviesas.  
La luna en halcón párr Las Mujeres

Es UNA MUJER Bastante Complicada, PORQUE QUIERE Que la Gente de Me Rodea ella mar Igual de especial que. Para conseguir do Aprecio, Debes meet ciertas caracteristicas de Que hijo exigidas Bastante. Tener debe Primero Inteligencia Una Óptima, poseer Que Tiene Una cultura muy generales Amplia párr Hablar de Temas de variada índole. Por Otro Lado Tiene Que Saber Mucho de Política y de lo Que Pasa Día a Día En El País.  
Los halcones hijo Seres Qué saben Mucho de la Vida Y De Las Cosas En General, Por Eso Que pretenden los demás La sean de como Ellos.  
Los halcones sí destacan especialmente en el Arte, Aunque No del tenga dotes Especiales se sabe desenvolver muy bien. Si QUIERES sorprenderlas una Mujeres halcón las, les gustan las Cosas Románticas Pero Que esten enfocadas a lo Artístico. La mejor Salida romántica Que le podrias ofrecer una seria Una visita a algun Lugar Donde sí expongan cuadros y Cosas Artísticas, encantada Quedara. Exquisitos MUY hijo Gustos Sus, sos casas o apartamentos estan DECORADOS De Una Manera muy moderna y lujosa. Ella es UN HOMBRE buscara un Alguien Que le brinde Lo Que ella QUIERE.  
La luna en halcón párr Los Hombres

Los halcones disfrutan del mucho de la soledad y de do independencia, POR lo del tanto si sí comprometen a Estar Con Alguien es PORQUE REALMENTE van a Disfrutar de do Compañía y Realmente vale la pena El Esfuerzo. Para atrapar un halcón un, habria Que HACER magia y HACER Que do vida se como sin milagro, ya Que es tarea Difícil sable SUS Gustos, PORQUE es muy inconstante en Ellos.  
Le gusta Estar Con Hermosas Mujeres que esten bien cuidadas y estafa Una Figura esbelta. Una mujer Que sobresalga de belleza. Ademas de ESTAS characteristics, la inteligente señora Tiene Que Ser, no Hablar del tanto y sobretodo Hacerlo estafa Propiedad. Se Puede Decir Que le gusta Tener el control el Sobre las mujeres y es Bastante machista. En Es Parecido al hombre de Sociedades HACE MUCHOS Jahr. Le gusta del siempre Decidir a El, y LUEGO Comunicar do opinión a la par su. Los Asuntos de Menor importância le gusta Que se encargue do par. Por Eso es Una familia sueros Quien arbitre TODO and hold El Orden de la casa, CASI COMO SI SE tratara de Ejército un. POSEE Demasiada exigencia Con El Y Los Demas, Pero un Pesar de Ello, Capacidad de Tendra párr brindar afecto de una familia do en general.  
Afinidad

Los Signos compatibles Más Con Los halcones hijo Las Lechuzas PORQUE AMBOS MUY Espirituales hijo. A los halcones les encantan las ardillas Por Su picardía y diversión. Pero de Quien sí enamore REALMENTE sueros de la serpiente PORQUE la serpiente Tiene tanta Presencia de como el e impone Mucho.

BALAM - JAGUAR  
(7 de marzo a 3 de abril)  
Características Generales

Tiene El jaguar mucha Pasión y fogosidad de Me emana de Manera fatal. Todo ESE caudal lo saca de Como Una fiera. Es considerado sin porciones muy respetado animales del los Descendientes de los Dioses. Joe Cada Cosa Que se plantean la cumplen Problema pecado, párr Ellos nada es imposible. Les encantan las Situaciones de Riesgo Donde TODAS las Hormonas estan en FUNCIÓNamiento.  
Para CONQUISTAR a Alguien, Primero la observan, y comienzan una Avanzar despacito, paso a paso y Una Vez Que this Seguro Comienza el Ataque. Cuanto mas Difícil es la tarea, mas le gusta la aventura, le géneros Una Situación Única.  
Trabajo

En Todos Los Aspectos de do vida, al jaguar le gustara enfrentarse a Cosas Nuevas Que lo desafíen constantemente. Por lo del tanto del siempre aspirara a Formar Grandes Cosas Como: sí Escritor de categoría, boxeador, artista de la Música, etc  
Amor

En El Terreno amoroso, CUANDO ENCUENTRA una Alguien Que REALMENTE llama do Atención dirigirá Toda do Energía párr lograr conseguir Do Amor. Y lo hara De Una Manera Tal Que No Podras resistirte. Puede del Que te preguntes las Maneras en Que te conquisto, Sabrás del lo de Nunca Pero, solo el Sabe el Poder de conquista Que utiliza y sabe Que Siempre le Funciona y sí Siente Demasiado bien acondicionado el.  
Los Nativos de la ESTE SIGNO SABEN TODOS Los Secretos Sexuales, y del mucho conocen el Cuerpo.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sus Mejores Colegas Con El murciélago y el pavo real. Los tres hijo inseparables y la Pasan muy bien juntos PORQUE TIENEN Muchas Cosas en materiales de buen calidad. Con do amiga la tortuga Aprende a desarrolar la paz interior y la tranquilidad de la vida. Es una Amiga muy tranquila Que lo assistance un Estar Siempre en calma.  
La luna en jaguar párr Las Mujeres

TRATAR de study En Profundidad a las Mujeres de Este signo es tarea Difícil. Porqué Cambian muchisimo y sí las de Nunca Llega un study. De acuerdo a la Ocasión Cambia de como el camaleón.  
Son personajes Que Tener aman independencia, muy fogosas Y Que les encanta Tener libertad párrafo HACER Lo Que sí les de la gana. Si this Atada un algoritmo Que no vale la pena, sí llenara de resentimiento y Frustración Que no la dejaran ver nada, solo le saldra la ira contenida Que No Pudo manifestar. Por Otro Lado, un ella le gusta Tener UN HOMBRE Que Verdaderamente valga la pena y sí Sienta muy cuidada Con El, Alguien Que le brinde TODO do Calor y amor. A Pesar de ESTO, Cuando Los Hombres tratan de realizar buenas Acciones Con Ella, los rechaza o los ataca y entonces Los Hombres la dejan sola.  
Por Eso Es muy Importante Que Aprenda a Controlar sos impulsos párrafo no espantarlos y Poder meet ESA Que necesidad ella POSEE.  
Las fieras de Este signo Tienen Una mirada penetrante Que enamora, do Poder está en La Mirada Que encandila y géneros de los muchas ¿Tienes dudas. Esa mirada Puede del Parecer de pura tristeza o de pura Pasión, aire Una mirada profunda de venir Hombres Que utiliza párr seducir Y Que Todos Caigan rendidos unos pasteles suspensiones. Hijo ASI Las Mujeres jaguar Una Mezcla de tareas pendientes. Estar estafa uña de Ellas es TODO el Desafío de la ONU.  
La luna en jaguar párr Los Hombres

El hombre, resulte Que Puede del UNO Que Controlar Florerias Nadie. Si Tienes Pensado atraparlo, Trata de hacerte la Difícil, haz Que el Piense Que this Llamando tu atencion y no al Revés. Sí se Sienten Con El Poder del cosmos felices MUY hijo.  
Si al hombre de Este signo le gusta Alguien, Hara camino del el Mismo Que sin felino, de un poquito, co Pasos cortos Pero Seguros pecado Que Nadie Vea lo ni ESCUCHE. Tiene CUANDO Y una mujer Cerca do, Empieza la Acción.  
De Cuando estan noviando, les gusta pasarla muy bien hijo do la par, si no le do Pareja Sigue el ritmo, la deja PORQUE SE aburre y Empieza la búsqueda de Otra. Si QUIERES servicio La Pareja de la ONU jaguar, deberas servicio muy activa, inteligente, creativa, y estafa mucha Energía.  
Para Estar al Lado de El, Tienes Que Ser muy perceptivo y sable las Cosas Que Pasan Por Su cabeza, Pero IGUALMENTE Habra COSAS de Que Nunca Las Sabrás.  
Aunque parezca Una fiera indomable, en lo mas profundo de do mucha POSEE servicio ternura y amor párr dar y receive, solo Llegar Que heno un su Corazón y demostrarle Confianza Para Qué el sí Pueda abrir.  
Afinidad

Pocas muy heno Personas Que pueden Controlar A Este animal. Cuentos Animales hijo el real pavo, Que Comparte MUCHOS aspects Con El jaguar y ambones sí Llevan muy bien y el murciélago Que al servicio muy perceptivo del siempre sabe Que le pasa. Los tres hijo trío sin inseparable Que se Llevan de maravilla. Y Por ultimo la sabia tortuga Que le del transmite paz es CADA Momento Para Qué Pueda Bajar las Revoluciones Que POSEE y aquietar Un Poco La Mente. SER en lo mas profundo de su, le encantaria parecerse a la tortuga.

FEX - ZORRO  
(4 de abril a 1 de mayo)  
Características Generales

El zorro es UNA PERSONA Que this párr dar sevicia A Los Demas. Es Sumamente solidario y es Capaz de dar TODO POR friend. Desde Que NACEN Poseen ESE don de Ayudar y brindar TODO Lo Que pueden al projimo desde lo lo materiales del hasta sentimental. Son muy correctos, POR Luchan los Derechos Humanos y defienden a la Gente Que No Tiene la palabra capacidad, párr Hacerlo  
Trabajo

Este animal de trabajador es muy, Pero Tendria Que Tener Una Relación mas profunda Con El Dinero, PORQUE Trabaja Mucho Pero el capital de Nunca le Alcanza párr las needs Que Tiene. Generalmente si monta Alguna Empresa, esta página no le reditúa. Pueda Que No Este Vocación Realizando s. Tendria Que encauzar do Energía en Trabajos en Donde Pueda utilizar el don nato POSEE que. Algunos de los Trabajos Que podria realizar Serian de enfermero, Sociólogo, medico, psicólogo, etc Es Decir TODAS carreras Que le permitan Ayudar Al Otro.  
Amor

Son Sumamente guardaespaldas, Ellos demuestran sos Sentimientos Cuando Te Prestan Atención, te cuidan y sí preocupan Por Vos. Se acuerda de TODAS las Fechas Importantes, no en sí perdonaría Jamás olvidarse de Una. Tranquilos Hijo Muy, serenos Y, CUANDO SE Sienten Molestos prefieren aislarse y no molestar a Nadie.  
Hay Que Tener precaucion CUANDO SE sobrepasa los Ahí PORQUE demuestran do ira. Puede del Que ESA ira no miento, PORQUE SE recuperan enseguida. Por Eso los Zorros Tienen a ratos alma de niñez y porción Other de Ogro malvado.  
PUEDE estafadores de Que ESTAS ACTITUDES pienses de Que El Zorro No Es sensible, y te Equivocas PORQUE es Demasiado sensato y sí le da porción llorar porción Cosas de como Escenas de amor en Una novela.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sí se Alcanza una domar al zorro, Es Un leal muy Colega y respetuoso estafa El Otro. Ademas Entrega do incondicionalmente amor y Brinda TODO Lo Que Puede del de si. Se lleva muy bien acondicionado Los Lagartos PORQUE Los Zorros del mucho confían en Ellos, y Con Los monos PORQUE les encanta do Carácter. Con El Que le gustara entablar Una Relación amorosa sueros Con El venado.  
La luna en zorro párr Las Mujeres

Las Mujeres hijo zorro en algun punto complicadas. Le gusta la sencillez en Todos los Aspectos, Entre Medio de lo Lujoso Ella Se Siente incomoda y Florerias Que posiblemente this bien posicionada financially ella Se mantiene la sencillez estafa de Me caracteriza.  
Su Vivienda Muchas Veces Puede del Parecer de fantasía, de como do vida Misma. En los muchas OCASIONES SE midiereis en Problemas, de Los Cuales No sabe desprenderse de Como, y Su Carácter no la assistance PORQUE al gustarle Mucho Hablar, Cada Vez sí entierra Mas.  
Tiene alma de hippie PORQUE A MEDIDA Que Pase el Tiempo lo sera, y sí enamorara de Alguien Que this in English en ESE ambiente, Pero Puede del que mas Adelante sí caso ONU de la estafa hombre de Empresa. Pero sí Nunca olvidara de do Juventud y El los recuerditos Pasados.  
La luna en zorro párr Los Hombres

Joven era de Cuando, posiblemente no les gustaba El Orden y lo violaban un rato Cada. Les gustan las Cosas justas y tienden Siempre a la porción del lucha Lo Que corresponde REALMENTE. No toleran Que No Se respeten los Derechos de los Humanos en general. Por Eso No Se cansaran De Luchar porciones Causas Justas Y para Preservar El Medio Ambiente párr Un Mundo MEJOR Y TAMBIEN SE quejaran De Los Derechos de Todos los Días. Suelen Vivir muy en la luna y Muchas Veces no bajan y en Viven ONU equivocados POCO. Tienden a Ponerse Objetivos de Alto Que Nivel Veces Muchas no pueden Alcanzar. Tienen Una CIERTA Tendencia un fantasiosos muy ser, de como Personajes De Película Que No Viven La Realidad Misma. De Cuando es joven El, del mucho el cultivo de sable párrafo busque Estar Preparado Para El Futuro y enfrentar bien al Mundo para vencerlo. Pero estafa el paso del Tiempo en sí convierte en la ONU Ciudadano mas aire las Mismas posturas Que Adopta el projimo. En ciertos Momentos recuerdan Que CUANDO Eran Jóvenes habian luchado porción Otras Ideas y of this Manera cambiara Poco des el rumbo y empezara NuevaMente La Lucha párr Que se cumplan las Leyes y Que Haya Un Mundo mas justo.  
Afinidad

Se lleva muy bien el zorro Con Los escorpiones y lagartos. Podra Ellos Con Sentirse a gusto contándoles sos secretos y Problemas. Se demostrara Tal Cual es. LUEGO Con La serpiente also mantendra Una Muy buena relación Más Que Nada En El Tema de los Negocios. De las Que se enamorara sueros de Las Lechuzas Por Su peculiar personalidad y forma de vida Que le gustaria copiar.

KAN - SERPIENTE  
(2 de mayo a 29 de mayo)  
Características Generales

Como ya sabemos de Todos, la serpiente es muy sensual, Presencia mucha Tiene, es muy coqueta y del siempre va por la Vida Con mucha Elegancia. Es muy glamorosa y no pasa desapercibida. Le gusta la vida lujuriosa y Llena de Cosas. Por Ello, estara Siempre activa tratando de lograr la ESA vida Que del tanto le gusta, realizarlo Poder buscara TODAS Las Herramientas necesarias párr. Le encanta de Me respeten y le Tengan muchisima Admiración.  
Inteligencia no le Falta, es muy culta, le gusta leer muchisimo Sobre Temas Variados, Por Eso es do Tendra Casa Un lugar Especializado párr guardar Todo tipo de libros y leerlos sin plácidamente Poder Escritorio párr. Le gusta Tener do Espacio, Y Que Nadie sí atreva a ocupárselo PORQUE SE enojaría muchisimo. Ella Siempre Busca Tareas párr realizar y Disfruta muchisimo de la soledad y la paz interior pecado Que Nadie la Moleste. ESTO no Que impide la colocación muy simpática y el mar le guste study Gente. Pero do Momento personal muy Importante es.  
Trabajo

Al gustarle del tanto leer y cultivarse Por Dentro es Toda una Escritora innata. Por Eso do Vocación Estara direccionada a carreras de ESE Estilo. Pero de como le gusta mucho el Dinero, duro trabajara párr tenerlo. Puede del Que trabaje en el área de marketing, publicidad, en Actividades Artísticas en Donde Pueda desarrollar TODO do potencial.  
Amor

Una Tienen interior Seguridad Que las Hace muy interesante. Y ESA direction seguridad la utilizan en Todos Los Ámbitos de do vida, Menos en El Terreno amoroso, en el Cual necesitan el cariño del Otro muchisimo. Ellas Para el cumple un amor rol fundamental en sus Información Vidas, Gracias a el Viven y sí Sienten un Pleno.  
Enamoradizas Hijo Muy. Estan enamoradas de Cuando, Pesadas hijo del ya muy Veces do par sí agobia porción del tanto Cariño. De this Manera hijo estafadores la Gente Que REALMENTE aprecian muchisimo.  
De Cuando sí Dana un Una serpiente, ella es Capaz de Todo, Florerias reaccionar de la Manera Que UNO Jamás sí Espera.  
La luna en serpiente párr Las Mujeres

La serpiente mujer es Sumamente Encantadora y sexy. Le gusta Estar al Lado de Alguien Que this bien posicionado y de Me ame. No le gustan las Tareas de la Casa del ni change los pañales de Los bebes, Pero de TODAS Maneras si lo Tiene Que HACER no es Problema ella párr.  
Tiene independencia Una Unica, y Una interior Seguridad Que las Hace dueñas de empresas muy Importantes. En ESE Puesto Ellas tienden a realizar mucha Competencia Con El sexo Opuesto PORQUE les encanta ese game. Le gusta mas ganarse la ONU por puesto do palabra capacidad, po Que Cierto no le Falta, Pero si no ocurre ASI, Hara Lo Que mar párr SUS conseguir Objetivos, utilizara TODAS SUS Herramientas. Los Que intenten Competir Con Ella deberan muchisimo Luchar.  
El amor de es Débil do punto, PORQUE in this Ámbito sí Juega TODO. Es muy sensual y le gusta USAR SUS armas de seducción. IGUALMENTE le gusta ELEGIR busque un par do, Por Eso constantemente estara evaluándolo to see si le gusta. Le gusta Tener do Mente Dividida en dos, Por Un Lado Pensar en do vida estafa real amor del el real, y porción Otra Los Amores imposibles Que Nunca pudieron ser.  
La luna en serpiente párr Los Hombres

La serpiente hombre, sí Siente Que es TODO Lo Que el Realice debe Tener Éxito si o si. Su par Deber de comprender Que Para El, el tema de laboral es de suma importância. De this Manera el sí Siente Capaz de brindarle un Lo Su familia TODO Que se merecen en lo referido un material lo y amor del mucho also. Pero es muy Importante Que Ellos logren sos Objetivos, ya Que les creara Seguro Bienestar un. Saben muy bien el tema de de los Negocios y de capital el. Saben administrarlo y Hacerlo Durar y Crecer.  
En el amoroso Terreno, les gusta el servicio Que encabeza la familia y al Cual Todos le Tienen Mucho Respeto. Le gusta Que do par, this del siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo y cuidarlo.  
Muchas Veces sí dados Que no les gusta compartir el Dinero, Pero no es del siempre of this Manera. Les cuesta del mucho ganárselo y le dan un valor del mucho ESE Esfuerzo. No lo derrochan ASI no mas. Lo invierten baño COSAS Qué saben de Que les brindara frutos Aires.  
Su Debilidad es la buena comida, Acompañado de fino vino un. Es en la mesa Donde la serpiente obtiene gratificación do alcalde, al Igual Que el sexo, hijo sos dos manjares Especiales. Si QUIERES atrapar una serpiente UN HOMBRE ESTOS DOS condimentos Nunca te Deben faltar.  
Afinidad

La serpiente es muy enamoradiza, Pero Igual es muy atenta y no es tan Fácil Quedarse Con Ella. La serpiente evaluara TODAS las Posibles Consecuencias de los antes ELEGIR un su par. Y sí fijara PRINCIPALMENTE si no está en Una buena posición Económica. A las serpientes les encanta el son PORQUE venado muy Tranquilos y ESO las seducir Mucho. Con Los monos sí Sienten muy Seguras y felices PORQUE compartirán Momentos inolvidables.

Tzub - ARDILLA  
(30 de mayo a 26 de junio)  
Características Generales

ESTAS CRIATURAS inquietas, les Gusta programa Trabajar Mucho y Son Dedicadas Muy. Consiguen Amigos por Donde Quieran Que Vayan Por Su simpatía gran humor y buen. De Cuando aparecen en tu vida la llenan de alegría y amor. Te brindan do Apoyo incondicional.  
Les gusta mucho Hablar, feelings suspensiones expresar y. Puede del Que Muchas Veces sí metan en ciertos líos, hijo de Pero CAPACES de salir enseguida PORQUE hijo muy sinceras ADEMÁS.  
Trabajo

Su carrera seria ideal, la estafa Relacionada Temas where Ellas puedan Explotar TODO do locuaz potencial. Servicio Cuentos carreras podrian: locutor, periodista, comentarista etc La ardilla Tiene la palabra capacidad de ofrecerte unos TODO Y Que REALMENTE te Llegue a convencer about Lo Que dados. Lo Hara De Una Manera muy amena y divertida en la Cual Estarás tu tambien muy a gusto. Por Eso ella Siempre Tiene Lo Que quieren PORQUE trabajan del mucho y lo Hacen Siempre estafa muy buena onda. Pero ASI COMO les gusta Ahorrar Dinero y juntar, les gusta gastárselo en Cosas Que les encantan Pero ningún control Tienen.  
Amor

En El Terreno amoroso, hijo muy enérgicas y les gusta Trabajar Mucho es this. Le fascina sorprender un amado do / a. Atrapan del mucho al Otro, y si this las enamora ella Caen unas empanadas suspensiones. Les Gusta MUCHOS Los pequeños Gestos, les llenan Mucho El Corazón. No importa mar Lo Que, ella solo Mirara la Intención Que Tuvo el Con otro ella, el Haber mar aunque Dedicado 5 Minutos párr ella Eso Es sin ella valioso muy Gesto pá eso se dice que les gusta mucho el romanticismo, estar siempre a tono en cada situación y sobretodo soñar y sentir esa hermosa sensación.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Los amigos de las ardillas podrían ser la lechuza con la que compartirá hermosos recuerdos y charlas y con el halcón al cual le demostrara mucha fidelidad y respeto. Con los monos apreciara los momentos de mucha diversión y con los murciélagos experimentar el romanticismo.  
La luna en ardilla para las mujeres

A este tipo de mujeres les encanta pertenecer al sexo femenino. Por eso se dice que resaltan muy bien ese rasgo que aman. Principalmente le gusta el rol que cumple como mujer y lo realiza desde el corazón. En su hogar ella es muy importante, como es el modelo a seguir de mujer será la que arbitre todo en la casa; se ocupara de tener todo bajo control y se sentirá realmente muy bien. Ella es muy espontánea y se le ocurren cosas muy creativas.  
Es muy activa, hace muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no se siente cansada para nada.  
Como actriz seria fenomenal, porque brillaría como estrella. Igualmente en su vida propia siempre juega ese rol porque es algo innato que la caracteriza. Por su puesto que en esa vida la actriz más importante seria ella, y le pasaran cosas impresionantes que quedaran en su memoria y que mas adelante relatara a su descendencia.  
La luna en ardilla para los hombres

Es muy creativo y espontáneo, siempre sabe como salir adelante sin problemas. Observa a a gente que triunfa económicamente y se dice al el mismo porque luchar por dinero si eso no es todo en la vida. Le desagrada la sociedad, no le gustan demasiados lujos, prefiere la sencillez y se basa principalmente en eso para desarrollar su vida. Es muy trabajador, porque sabe que necesita trabajar para poder satisfacer las necesidades básicas. No le gusta estar peleando con el otro, sino acepta a los demás y espera que los demás también lo acepten. Que haya una armonía importante en el ambiente fuera de conflictos que no llegan a ningún lado.  
Los deportes le fascinan, y aunque él no sea muy deportista es fanático del equipo que sigue y no se pierde ningún partido. Ve al deporte como una verdadera pasión.  
Cuando era pequeño, le gustaba mucho salir con chicas y no se ponía nunca de novio. Y si se encontraba en algún problema crítico mentía. Muchas veces, se inventa cuentos que luego se los termina creyendo y no se da cuenta que la realidad no es así. Es bastante complicado de entender. Sin embargo, es sumamente cariñoso y esta dispuesto a dar todo su amor y entregar enteramente si corazón.  
Afinidad

La ardilla es muy amigable y encontrara amigos por donde vaya. Igualmente con los signos que mejor se llevara será con la lechuza con la que le contara todos sus secretos y compartirán momentos únicos y con los halcones que aprenderán mucho y ella les enseñaran muchas cosas también. Se darán un apoyo mutuo

AAK - TORTUGA  
(27 de junio a 25 de julio)  
Características generales

A la tortuga le gusta mucho estar en su casa y disfrutar mucho de ella. Les encanta estar mucho con su familia y dedicarle mucho tiempo. Para ella las relaciones tanto de amistad como amorosas son de suma importancia en su vida. Son muy trabajadoras, siempre están dispuestas a todo, a esforzarse y dar mas de si cada día para darle todo a su familia. Las mujeres tortuga se dice que saben administrar el capital como ninguna mujer en el zodiaco. Y el hombre se puede decir que representa un ejemplo muy bueno a seguir como cabeza familiar.  
Trabajo

Le gusta muchos trabajar y estar sintiendo el poder natural del ambiente. Por eso aman la naturaleza y serian excelentes biólogos, ecologistas, jardineros, especialistas en la flora y fauna a la cual cuidaran con gran amor. Les gusta defender los derechos de los hombres y en general, es muy justiciera y le gusta que todo funcione como corresponde. Cuando trabaja es muy importante que este cómoda y a gusto con todos la que la rodean. Ella da todo de si y es muy leal. Esta dotada de una constancia y paciencia únicas. Ese es su secreto, con el cual consiguen todos sus frutos. Puede que le cueste llegar a donde ella quiere pero siempre, siempre llegara porque nunca dejara de luchar.  
Amor

Las tortugas como amigas son únicas. En el terreno amoroso suelen ser muy introvertidas. Si quieres conseguir a una tortuga como novia, tendrás que encararla tu porque ella no se animaría.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Es muy tranquila por eso se llevara muy bien con cualquier signo del zodiaco. Con los que se llevara especialmente bien será con los murciélagos, pavos reales y jaguares.  
La luna en tortuga para las mujeres

La mujer de este signo es considerada una excelente señora de la casa, que seguramente cualquier hombre le gustaría porque es una señora y madre ideal. Es muy dedicada a su familia. En su vida tienen un objetivo muy principal que es el de formar una familia, la cual les proporciona una felicidad única. Por eso desde jóvenes intentan apuntar a eso, comienzan su búsqueda. Intentaran encontrar el hombre apropiado para formar la familia, este tendrá que cumplir ciertas condiciones como se muy laburador, buena persona, culto y un verdadero padre de familia.  
Por eso suelen contraer matrimonio a temprana edad y así poder tener sus hijos rápido.  
Cuando ya sus hijos sean grandes, ellas se encargaran de ser abuelas excelentes, que querrán estar todo el tiempo con sus nietos y darles todo su amor.  
Son mujeres muy sensibles, por eso cuando consigues su cariño ellas se abrirán enteramente. Es de suma importancia la lealtad de ellas y la del prójimo, sobretodo la de su par. Si lastimas a una tortuga, jamás te perdonara. Les gusta tener siempre un dinerito ahorrado por si surgen problemas. Y por supuesto cuando harán las compras, miraran los precios de cada tienda antes de comprar, les gusta la calidad y el buen precio.  
La luna en tortuga para los hombres

Los hombre de este signo, son sumamente tímidos y muy introvertidos. Sin embargo cuando agarran confianza, se sienten muy bien y se abren.  
Se dice que poseen una lealtad única dentro del zodiaco. Por eso si tienes un amigo de este signo o un par, te garantizas una alegría gigante. Es sumamente fiel y siempre esta pendiente de los demás. Se encuentra en todo momento.  
Les gusta trabajar mucho, y ahorrar para destinar todo a su familia para que vivan bien. Les encanta ir armando su vida de a poco, con mucho sacrificio y esfuerzo. Y además brindarles lo mejor a sus hijos y esposa. Igualmente se puede decir que es un poco egoísta, porque quiere que su mujer siempre este en la casa haciendo cosas y que no salga del hogar que el se ocupa de traer las necesidades del hogar y de la familia. El hombre de este signo piensa que las señoras están para realizar solamente las tareas del hogar.  
Si alguien se enamora de los hombres de este signo, lo importante es que no se lo apure, porque el es muy tímido y huirá. No tiene siempre las cosas claras, por eso hay que darle tiempo a que se estabilice y pueda realmente empezar una relación. Es una persona muy formal a la cual le gustara presentarte a toda su familia antes contraer matrimonio. Pero si esta decidido, el te brindara su amor eternamente.  
Afinidad

Las tortugas son muy sociables y tienen amistades por donde vayan. Son muy leales y dedicadas a los demás. Igualmente se llevaran especialmente bien con los murciélagos y los pavos reales porque los admira por su capacidad de desinhibición que ellas no tienen. Con los jaguares se llevaran también estupendamente bien porque ambos son muy justos y siempre luchan porque se cumpla esa justicia a la que tanto aspiran.

TZOOTZ - MURCIELAGO  
(26 de julio al 22 de agosto)  
Características generales

Los de esta luna, por naturaleza siempre están al mando de todo y poseen mucho carisma. Por lo tanto los murciélagos tienen una energía especial, no tienen límites, todo puede cumplirse. Tienen un carácter muy fuerte que lo desarrollan a muy temprana edad. Tienen las cosas claras, por lo tanto su autoestima esta siempre alta. Al ser lideres pueden estar al mando de una empresa, o bien pueden ir escalando de poco hasta alcanzar el éxito máximo. Se dice que son muy luchadores, no se les escapa nada. Están dotados de una habilidad especial para resolver problemas.  
Trabajo

Los nativos de esta luna, son muy buenos para las tareas de tipo políticas: economistas, empresarios, gobernantes, ministros y además de estas características, podrían tener ciertas capacidades artísticas, especialmente en el ámbito humorístico.  
Amor

En este ámbito, el murciélago pasa por diferentes procesos. Protege mucho su casa y su familia. Pero necesitan muchos ratos en los cuales estar solos y conservar un poco su libertad e independencia. De esta manera, su pareja tendrá que asemejarse a el o aceptarlo y respetarlo. Una característica muy significativa del murciélago es que tiene que estar ORGULLOSO DE SU PAREJA, debe sentir admiración por la misma, pero JAMAS opacarlo a el.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Dos animales que son compañeros con el murciélago son, el pavo real con el que intercambia constantes aprobaciones, y con el jaguar que son muy compañeros. Tiene mucho respeto hacia el halcón el cual admira mucho por su imponencia. La serpiente también es muy querida por el murciélago por su gran capacidad para generar capital y por su presencia  
La luna en murciélago para las mujeres

Las mujeres murciélago son sumamente especiales. Son mujeres que tienen un enorme mundo interior. Pero tienen mucha convicción y se saben mover muy bien por la vida, además tienen mucha presencia (actitud que se nota por ejemplo en la forma de vestir de ellas). Detesta que la introduzcan dentro de la masa de la sociedad, le gusta destacarse y lucha siempre para ello.  
Tiene un alto poder de seducción y una simpatía única. Ama tener al sexo opuesto pendiente de ella, aunque su amor es SOLO PARA UNA SOLA PERSONA, nunca cierra las puertas a nuevas experiencias.  
En este ámbito a los murciélagos le gusta la soledad. Siempre estarán en busca del hombre perfecto (como el de los cuentos fantásticos), porque les gusta alguien del sexo opuesto que sea fabuloso. A pesar de tener pareja necesitan siempre mucho tiempo para cultivarse por dentro. Llegar a una mujer de esta luna no es tarea sencilla, quien lo haga, será una persona de suma paciencia e ir pasito a pasito porque la mujer al ser muy tímida lo rechazara. Hay que tener en cuenta que una mujer murciélago jamás entrega su corazón en su totalidad. En pareja, ella siempre toma las decisiones, tiene una forma muy envolvente para convencer. Es considerada una de las más inteligentes del calendario, esta dotada de todo lo necesario para siempre alcanzar el éxito.  
La luna en murciélago para los hombres

A los hombres murciélago les encanta el éxito, y lo tendrán en cualquier ámbito en el que se propongan. Le ponen mucho empeño a las cosas, se autoexigen demasiado y por eso mismo esperan algo similar en los demás.  
Una cualidad típica de los murciélagos es que su independencia vale oro, y nadie se las sacara. Si tiene la idea que su par le quitara esa libertad e independencia que posee, instantáneamente se separara de ella. El ideal de mujer que desean es: que sean muy independientes, con las ideas claras, que estudie, que sean coquetas y que se de maña para las tareas de la casa y una cultura general de arreglos domésticos. A un murciélago le encanta sentir celos por la pareja, es capaz de crear un lío importante hasta podría dar indicios de acabar la relación. Pero en los mas profundo de su alma, existirá el amor profundo porque se da cuenta que su par es alguien muy especial.  
Afinidad

Sus mejores pares son el pavo real que por ellos tienen una importante admiración y el Jaguar que ama profundamente pero con ciertos limites. Le encanta el poder de seducción del Halcón y el poder ambicioso de la serpiente.

DZEC - ESCORPIÓN  
(23 de agosto a 19 de septiembre)  
Características generales

Los escorpiones son muy de seguir las costumbres y la tradicionalidad. Pueden parecer que tienen una amplitud mental sobre cualquier tema, pero en lo profundo ellos tienen sus ideas rígidas que no les gustan cambiar. Analizan y observan cada situación, le encanta escuchar al otro pero no relatar sus más profundos comentarios. Son muy activos y hablan lo justo y necesario. Cuando el escorpión enuncia algo es porque es de suma importancia.  
Trabajo

En su profesión u ocupación son muy responsables y prácticos. Si son perseverantes en el estudios, pueden alcanzar grandes metas y si poseen alguna complicación de tipo económica, ellos continuaran cultivándose el saber y tendrán mas conocimiento que una persona que posee algún titulo.  
Las personas con esta luna, tranquilamente pueden emprender lo que deseen porque siempre tendrán éxito. Las profesiones ideales para los escorpiones serian: escribano, abogado, asistentes, secretarios  
Amor

En la parte sentimental, a los escorpiones les gusta demostrar su cariño a través de las actitudes, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Suelen ser personas muy fieles y exigen lo mismo de su par. Tiene una memoria extraordinaria, con la cual recuerdan todos los hechos. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, porque el alacrán estará siempre atento. Las cosas buenas el te las devolverá, pero las malas posiblemente jamás las olvide y no las perdonara.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sus compañeros serán el lagarto con el cual tienen muchas coincidencias. Y como pareja sera muy compatible con el zorro, porque es muy positivo y activo, lo ayudara a vivir en armonía y ser muy feliz.  
Luna en escorpión para las mujeres

Al igual que las mujeres murciélago, estas son muy difíciles de conquistar. Porque al ser una persona muy atenta y observadora, mirara cada detalle y su corazón no lo dará hasta no tener la absoluta certeza de que esa persona la merece. En realidad, tiene miedo a que la lastimen y de esta manera se cubre con esa personalidad. Puede que se haga la dura y sea muy antipática, pero ese miedo que posee, le crea esta falsa imagen a modo de protección. Al tener un carácter fuerte, en una pelea puede ser muy brava. Es mejor no causar provocación en ella porque sino nunca te olvidaras de aquel momento.  
Su pareja la prefiere, trabajadora y con alta responsabilidad. Jamás soportaría a un hombre que se quiera hacer notar todo el tiempo, porque inmediatamente usaría su humor ácido y lo dejaría muy mal parado. En el ámbito amoroso, las mujeres alacranes se toman su tiempo y van muy despacito adquiriendo mucha seguridad y confianza. Al desagradarles el arte del lenguaje, se les hace complicado saber realmente que es lo que siente. Hay que saber conocerlos en profundidad para poder verlos tal cual son. Por eso es muy importante observarlos durante un tiempo, porque veremos sus reacciones ante determinadas situaciones. El hombre que quieren a su lado es una persona que sea muy respetuosa y muy caballero.  
Luna en escorpión para los hombres

Al igual que las mujeres, conquistar a un alacrán hombre es una tarea difícil. Ten en cuenta que si te propone casamiento es porque realmente siente un amor profundo hacia ti. El hombre de escorpión es muy poco demostrativo y cuando esta ante mucha gente suele sentirse muy intimidado y no soporta las exageraciones  
Le encanta dar amor en la intimidad, en su hogar. Su par nunca deberá provocarle vergüenza o creerse más que él. El tiene que sentir que tiene el control de todo. Si la mujer se revela, el automáticamente le pedirá el divorcio. Los alacranes hombres son sumamente tímidos y hasta que llegan a mostrar su amor dan demasiadas vueltas. Pero cuando se sienten seguros y a gusto con su pareja son realmente unas fieras. Les fascina salir con comentarios poco comunes, esos que nos dejan con la boqui-abierta. En el ámbito sexual es un experto, pierde toda la timidez y actúa como un león. Realmente es un maestro.  
Afinidad

Los alacranes, al pensar todo saben muy bien con que personas se meten. Son muy selectivos y no permiten la entrada a su círculo a cualquier persona. Optan por personas con perfil bajo. Lunas compatibles con el alacrán podrían ser el lagarto y el zorro al cual admiran por su valentía y ética.

KEH - VENADO  
(20 de septiembre al 17 de octubre)  
Características generales  
Dentro del horóscopo maya, las personas que poseen la mayor sensibilidad son los venados. Han nacido para amar profundamente y recibir mucho amor. Les encanta la paz y la armonía.  
Les encantan los momentos de cariño, amor, ternura. Son personas con mucho sentimentalismo, por eso requieren de un medio donde se sientan a gusto. No son para nada agresivos ni violentos, en su vida no existen esas palabras. Para ellos la vida es maravillosa y esta llena de caminos nuevos, hasta que se demuestre lo opuesto. Poseen mucha sinceridad y por supuesto les gusta rodearse de gente que sea igual a ellos.  
Son extremadamente sensuales. A través de su mirada se puede ver toda la ternura que poseen. Con ella seducen muchísimo y es imposible no mirarlos, atrapan a primera vista. Afortunadamente todas las metas que se ponen, las cumplen. Lo realizan todo tan despacito y armónico que nadie se toma el atrevimiento a decir la palabra NO, para no lastimarlos. Suelen ser muy inocentes y compran con esa actitud.  
Trabajo  
Tienen una veta artística inmensa. Sus mejores profesiones podrían ir relacionadas con esta veta. Triunfarían como escultores, pintores, poetas, diseñadores etc. Indistintamente de la ocupación que tengan, siempre la realizan como mucha creatividad e imaginación porque lo rutinario los destruye. El trabajo administrativo lo mataría, pero si por razones de la vida lo tienen que realizar, se adaptara de tal manera de poder crear un clima tan ameno y distinto cada día que nunca será una rutina aburrida.  
Amor  
En el ámbito amoroso, este animal es sumamente romántico y amoroso. Se puede decir que es un aspecto muy importante en su vida. Tiende a vivir profundamente el amor como el de las películas que presentan siempre un final alegre. Una vez que surge el enamoramiento, les será muy difícil olvidarse de esa persona. Cambiarlos, sacarlos de esa estructura es una tarea bastante complicada.  
La luna en venado para las mujeres  
La mujer venado esta siempre arreglada, bien vestida, estará siempre dispuesta a la acción y a sentirse bien con su interior y exterior. Es muy sentimental y romántica, y su historia de amor será como el de las novelas. Gracias al amor en su vida ella existe. Por lo tanto todo rondara en ese tema. Todos los aspectos de su vida estarán impregnados de amor y armonía. Dará mucho amor y también lo recibirá. Al ser muy apasionada, esperara que su amor también lo sea, que le escriba cartas, que la llame por teléfono, que la invite a cenar, que le proponga el noviazgo y luego el casamiento, mas tarde los hijos y vivir felices para toda la vida. Una mujer cuando tiene a sus retoños, les suele dedicar el tiempo completo, es una mama orgullosa de ellos. Su lema es amar para siempre hasta morir.  
De todas maneras, las mujeres venado deben aceptar a los demás, deben saber que no tienen esas mismas características que ellas. En el amor nada es perfecto y hay que aprender mucho de él.  
La luna en venado para los hombres  
Los hombres venado, suelen tenerle miedo al compromiso. No es por falta de sentimientos, tengamos en cuenta que es el signo mas sensible del zodiaco pero puede ser que esta característica que le impida llegar a algo sumamente formal. Suelen pensar demasiado las cosas, como por ejemplo, si la mujer que eligieron es la correcta, si se equivocaron. Pero al ser personas muy infieles será por eso que no les gusta estar atado a una persona. Al gustarle la libertad, contrayendo matrimonio es como meterse en una cárcel donde la libertad desaparece. Al tener mucho cariño para dar, prefieren tener muchas mujeres así dan todo ese amor que poseen.  
Si usted es una persona que ama profundamente a un hombre de este signo, debe tener en cuenta que la paciencia es una cualidad que debe poseer. Luego debe actuar cuidadosamente, porque es muy asustadizo y cualquier propuesta indecente lo asustara. Una vez que lo tenga comiendo de la palma de su mano, será uno de los hombres que le dará mas cariño y amor del mundo. Te llenara de tanto cariño y sabrá como estimularte para que seas feliz. Conocen mucho la naturaleza femenina.  
Afinidad  
El mas compañero para un venado es la serpiente, porque coinciden en muchos pensamientos y pensaran una manera en la cual el mundo este repleto de amor. Con el mono pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y con las tranquilas tortugas que le mostraran como caminar por la vida y ver la realidad tal cual es.

MOAN - LECHUZA  
(18 de octubre a 14 de noviembre)  
Características generales

Los nativos de esta luna, son seres muy intuitivos, podrían ser muy buenos psicólogos por eso son personas a las cuales recurren otras por tener este don. Suelen ser muy sociables. Como toda lechuza, son extremadamente sabias, siempre saben aconsejar en el momento adecuado. El saber que poseen proviene de lo más profundo de su alma.  
Son seres muy espirituales, sanan cuerpo y alma. Sin conocerlos podemos pensar que las lechuzas son seres volátiles, pero verdaderamente están metidos en su mundo interno, meditando y viajando por nuevos rumbos, planificando nuevas propuestas para mas adelante.  
Trabajo

Los nativos de esta luna, poetas profesionales, sus pensamientos son sumamente de otro mundo en donde existen hadas, castillos y dragones. Un lema que los caracteriza es:" el trabajo debe hacerse con puro amor" y todo ira maravillosamente bien. Desde temprana edad, van en busca de su verdadera vocación ya que con esta podrán elevarse.  
Posibles profesiones en las cuales se podrán destacar serían: medicina alternativa, esoterismo. También podrían ser excelentes veterinarios, agricultores, ganaderos, biólogos, astrólogos.  
Amor

Los nativos en esta luna son muy enamoradizos, la vida le mostrara algunos golpes hasta que finalmente encuentren a la persona indicada. Es una persona que puede llegar a tener muchas parejas y matrimonios hasta que alcance algún equilibrio en el cual mantenerse y poder mirar bien a quien tiene verdaderamente a su lado y que lo corresponda de manera que ella corresponde.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor

Sus compañeros serán los halcones y las ardillas que son sumamente espirituales y amorosos con ella. Al quien realmente admira por su presencia es el pavo real, pero sabe en sus adentros que es un amor muy complicado para llegar.  
La luna en lechuza para las mujeres

La mujer lechuza tiene una sensibilidad especial, y espera que su pareja la tenga también. Es muy perceptiva a la hora de saber los problemas de los demás, y también sabe lo que piensas antes de que tú lo digas. Es la mejor consejera del horóscopo maya. Hasta las mujeres mas jóvenes poseen alma de vieja, de vieja sabia, con un alto saber de los humanos.  
La forma para conquistar a una lechuza es mostrándole que se es muy espiritual. Si le hablas acerca de otras vidas, que su amor proviene de ellas y que será por siempre, la tendrás a tus pies.  
Para una lechuza, la lealtad es demasiado esencial para ellas. Nunca le seas infiel, porque al ser la lechuza muy adivina, lo sabrá todo y nunca mas confiara en ti. Siempre hay que decirle la verdad, porque esa característica le encanta de su par. Y por supuesto ella actuara de las misma manera o mejor.  
Le encanta ser coqueta, pero a su manera, usando prendas cómodas no muy al cuerpo. Y disfruta mucho usando gargantillas, anillos, pulseras, aros. Es toda una gitana.  
La luna en lechuza para los hombres

Cuando la lechuza esta en su juventud, le gusta disfrutar mucho de sus amistades y sobretodo pasarla muy bien. Es amante de la noche, por lo tanto ira como un picaflor conociendo mujeres bonitas a las cuales conquistara y le será muy difícil seleccionar a una. Los hombres lechuza no se casan fácilmente, tienen que estar muy decididos a ello. Por eso puede decirse que es un ganador, y estaría muy bien que disfrute intensamente en su adolescencia de estas cosas porque así de grande puede ir en busca de alguien para estar el resto de su vida. Tendría que ir madurando hasta llegar a esa decisión.  
Le encanta estar con su pareja e hijos, le encanta que su par tenga bastantes hijos y que se ocupe de cuidarlos y que el salga a pasarla bien. Es una persona cariñosa pero ese cariño no se lo da a una sola mujer sino a muchas a la vez. Pero cuando asienta cabeza las cosas cambian.  
Cuando entra en la etapa de los cuarenta años, se trasforma completamente porque se focaliza especialmente en la mujer que tiene al lado como pareja y toma conciencia de su lado espiritual y eligiendo una religión a la cual serle fiel. En este ciclo, aprende a madurar y a organizarse en su eje. Es allí donde estará muy feliz con el mismo y su entorno.  
Afinidad

Las lechuzas poseen una sensibilidad especial y suelen conocer muchas amistades con gran rapidez. A la hora de elegirlos, los analizaran muy bien antes de considerarlos como tales. Con los que mas son compatibles son con las Ardillas y el Halcón el cual tiene mucha presencia y compartirá su lado espiritual. La lechuza se enamorara del pavo real

KUTZ - PAVO REAL  
(15 de noviembre al 12 de diciembre)  
Características generales  
Los pavos reales son únicos e irrepetibles. Son seres cuya tarea es crearse a si mismos una y otra vez con el solo fin de resaltar y mostrarse enteramente. Están en este mundo para ser lo mejor en todo, no les gusta la gente mediocre. No les gusta el punto medio, son muy extremistas, o lo absoluto o nada. Son muy egocéntricos, hacen muchas locuras pero son sumamente originales en lo que hacen. Por lo tanto suelen ver las cosas siempre muy positivas, desde el lado del optimismo. Se divierten muchísimo, disfrutan el aquí y el ahora. En lo más profundo de sus almas a ellos les gustaría tener una vida sin complicaciones, pero no les ocurre así. Porque querer siempre ganar y hacer las cosas bien, nunca se conforman con nada. Siempre piensan que hay algo mejor de lo que ellos hacen.  
Son personas con tendencia a subir de peso, por eso siempre están queriendo hacer dietas balanceadas para controlar esa subida.  
Trabajo  
Los nativos aman enfrentarse siempre a los desafíos en el terreno laboral. Por supuesto siempre querrán ser el centro y escalar posiciones hasta llegar a ser dueños. La mejor profesión que encaja con ellos es la de actores. En un escenario brillan siendo otras personas. En lo mas profundo de su alma, les encantaría alcanzar el éxito total, que sin pensarlo estará con el.  
Amor  
Si eres amigo de un pavo real, es porque realmente este te considera muy importante en su vida. Y posiblemente seas tan loco como él. Cuando están noviando, les gusta tanto amar como que los amen, ya que de esta manera se sienten importantes.  
Relaciones de amistad y amor  
Los murciélagos y los jaguares son muy similares a el. Son inseparables. Con la que le gustara contarle sus problemas y que le de consejos será con su amiga la tortuga, esta sabia señora que tiene mucha paciencia y puede ver mas allá de las cosas. Sabe ver el lado mas profundo de las cosas.  
La luna en pavo real para las mujeres  
Dentro del horóscopo maya, las mujeres pavo real son las que más les gusta arreglarse y estar bien alineada. Son mujeres que se preocupan mucho por su físico y tienen un look único en la vestimenta. Muchas veces, puede resultar una mujer rara, por las cosas que lleva puesto, porque al igual que la mujer pavo real le gusta el estilo de los gitanos, con muchos collares, pulseras, aros grandes. Eso le da una presencia única, la cual disfruta mucho. Pero hay otras mujeres de esta luna que suelen vestirse con más discreción, más tradicionales con trajes muy elegantes y de marcas reconocidas.  
En el terreno amoroso, es una mujer muy difícil. Al ser una persona con mucha personalidad que resalta a cada momento, le gustara que su par también lo sea, pero que no la opaque. Le gusta siempre ser el centro de atención en cada ocasión, y no le gustaría para nada que su pareja comience a hacerle la competencia. Si por esas casualidades, ella se encuentra con una persona así, luchara con el otro para mostrarle que ella es la mejor de todas.  
Pero a pesar de ser así, no le gustan los hombres que no se destaquen, que no resalte en nada y que ella pueda mandarlo como si nada. Le gusta mucho tener alguna admiración por su hombre y hay veces que se enoja porque dice que ellos no la poseen.  
Si ella quiere encontrar su felicidad, deberá aceptar que el par que quiere no podría ser nunca aso, son demasiadas las cualidades que pretende. Si aprende a aceptar al varón que le de amor y la respete ella podría estar muy bien y contenta con su vida. Si la mujer Pavo Real quiere ser feliz, debe entender que el hombre que está buscando no existe, nadie puede cumplir con tantos requisitos: dejarla ser la estrella y sobresalir, y además no ser una débil sombra de su persona. Si entiende esta contradicción y acepta el amor del hombre que tenga al lado tal cual es, podría encontrar la gran pareja de su vida.  
La luna en pavo real para los hombres  
El hombre pavo real, tiene muy claro desde pequeño que siempre va a resaltar y ser el más grande en todo lo que haga. Por eso se entrena muy duro desde joven para lograrlo de a poco. Tiene mucha inteligencia y carismático. Estas dos características lo conducirán a que brille y tenga mucho éxito en su vida. Pero tiene que cuidarse de la confianza que se tiene en si mismo porque hay veces que se por saber que es inteligente y que tiene mucha rapidez para las cosas no realiza ningún esfuerzo y pretende que todo sea muy servido. Resulta ser muy cómodo. Pero si aprende a revertir la situación le ira de maravilla. Aunque también debe prevenirse de un peligro; como tiene un intelecto agudo y es tan rápido, a veces confía demasiado en sí mismo y se duerme sobre sus propios laureles esperando que todo se le dé servido en bandeja de oro. Si escapa a la tentación de la comodidad y lo fácil, triunfará y llegará lejos.  
Son seres muy impulsivos, y es así como de esos rápidos pensamientos surge su gran creatividad. Pero hay veces que utilizan mal sus impulsos y se introducen en una situación compleja de salir. Aman el riesgo y aventurarse en nuevos horizontes. Les genera mucha adrenalina y energía.  
En el terreno amoroso, son demasiado exigentes. Porque al tender siempre a la perfección, pretenderán que su par sea perfecto en todo. Una organizadora perfecta de eventos, alguien que pueda destacar y el se sienta cómodo mostrándola a sus colegas.  
Es un hombre que le cuesta el tema de las bodas, pero una vez que se engancha su mujer será como una princesa y la tendrá como al llena de comodidades.  
Para atrapar a un hombre pavo real hay que prepararles sorpresas. La mujer que sea su pareja deberá tener mucha imaginación y suma independencia. Cuando los hombres se cansan de una relación desaparecen sin dejar rastro.  
Afinidad  
Al ser seres muy amigables. Sus mas amigos serán los jaguares, los murciélagos y la tortuga. Los primeros serán como es el pavo real y compartirán muchas aventuras juntos, tienen muchas cosas en común. Y la tortuga será su gran amiga, la cual le dará una armonía interna a su ritmo tan movido. Con otros signos también se llevará bien.


End file.
